The blue eyed blogger
by firefairydog94
Summary: A 17 year old Rose Weasley decides to make a private blog. In it she spills some secrets about herself, her best friend Sarah Longbottom, Hugo, and a certain blond haired, grey eyed slytherin. What would happen though, if all those things came out...
1. Chapter 1

Display Name: Rose Weasley  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: April 12, 2006  
Homepage URL: None  
Country: England  
Occupation: Student…I guess.  
AIM screen name: red_redhead_luv_06  
Interests: Eating, dancing, singing, and spending time with my AMAZING family. (Ha! not)  
About me: I'll write about it in the first blog.  
Favorite Movie: Those cheesy old Disney movies that give little girls screwed up views on relationships. (Cinderella, Snow white, Beauty and the beast, Sleeping beauty, etc.)  
Favorite book: I don't really read much. (Shocking I know!)  
Favorite quote: "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Title: ….  
Date: August 21, 2023  
Time: 10:54  
Mood: Tired  
Location: My Hogwarts dormitory.

Before I left for my 7th year at Hogwarts my mom made (yet another) suggestion. She told me I needed to get my "feelings" written down in a journal. The only problem is I hate writing, and my handwriting looks like a 7 year olds. Sooooo, instead of doing it the old fashion way, I made a blog!! (Then I checked it about million times to make sure it really was set on private.)

I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to talk about myself right? Okay, I'll make it simple. My name is Rose Weasley, I'm 17, I go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I hate school even though everyone think I should loveit like my mom, I can't spell and use correct punctuation even if my life depended on it, I have red hair, I have blue eyes, I'm tall, I have 1 –annoying- 15 year old brother, I've got a crap-load of cousins, people tell me I'm pretty, people tell me I've got a beautiful voice (yea right), every ones thinks because of who my family/parents are I'm supposed to be this talented, amazing, wonderful, spectacular, person who everyone knows and loves, I'm into muggle things, I don't think I was sorted into the right house (no way in hell am I brave, or noble) and, well there this boy………..

"This boy" is the most important person on the face of this earth. Ok yea, I'm being a drama queen, but still, he's pretty damn important! His name is Scorpius Malfoy, and you have no idea how good it feels to tell someone that. (Even if it's only a computer screen that no one will ever see.) Any-who back to Scorpius! First of all, yes he does have a messed up, weird-o name. Get over it. So does my brother Hugo. (Hugo!? For real mom and dad were you drunk, or something?) I can see it if my parents wanted us to have the same initials as them, (R and H) but really, HUGO? Rose is an okay name, but HUGO? Mary Parson (his stupid ditz of an ex-girlfriend) one told me she thought his name was sexy.

Wtf?

Right, sorry, I was talking about Scorpius then started going on about my nasty baby brother.

Yea, so I got a major crush on the guy I'm suppose to hate with every once ounce of my being. So what? It's not like our family has to ever know. At least not yet…….We might have to inform them when we get married, but I can't really see that happening in the –near- future. Ehh what ever. (I feel like such a fucking 12 year old.) I'll stop writing about him now. (Its making me depressed)

Instead, I suppose I'll talk about my -oh so interesting- day today. I woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning just as I always do, and –as usual- found my best friend Sarah Longbottom had already showered, dressed, and was reading a book in her bed. (I swear this girl never sleeps) After showering, getting dress, and doing the homework that I was supposed to do yesterday, me and Sarah walked down to the great hall for breakfast together. Breakfast was boring, my first two morning classes were boring, lunch was boring, the class after lunch was boring, and actually it wasn't until potions that things started getting interesting.

Our stupid potions professor gave us partners that we're supposed to work with for the rest of the year. Guess who I got……..

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I'm not sure if I should be excited, or scared shitless. Either way I'm going to have to have him as a potions partner, for the rest of the year. We did this mini-assignment thing were we had to create some kind of potion, for curing some muggle sickness. I didn't actually pay attention to anything our professor was saying, and Scorpius did most of the work. (As I starred longingly into those beautiful grey eyes) Thankfully he didn't mind doing the work, and he didn't notice my constant staring.

Yes, I know, I've got problems.

Wow, after thoroughly boring myself writing this (am I really this uninteresting?) I guess I better call it a night. Sarah's bugging me about some stupid DADA homework that I should be doing, and Layla (my other roommate) wants to use the laptop. L8er.

P.S. This whole blogging thing is beyond weird. (Its so…..muggle) Ehh still better then having to actually write in a stupid diary. :-P

* * *

**A/N: I was super bored when I wrote this, and just decided to put it up for fun. Unless I get some reviews asking me to contine, I'll probaly just leave it at this. ALSO, if you do review saying you want me to continue, let me know if you think the entire sotry should be blog/IM/e-mail style, or some should be actually conversation between people. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For all the people who don't know chat speek......**

**nm=Nothing much  
K=Okay  
LoL=Laugh out loud  
Sux=Sucks  
plz=Please  
sn=Screen name  
jw=Just wondering  
IM=Instant message  
sob= Son of a bitch  
cul=See you later  
rofl=Rolling on floor laughing  
**

* * *

The best day ever  
Date: August 22, 2023  
Time: 11:24  
Mood: Good  
Location: Library

It's not even been a full 24 hours, yet here I am writing ANOTHER blog. I swear before long I'm going to be a full fledged blogger addict. Oh well. There are worse things i could be addicted too.

So, spearking of being addicted to thing.....I have some huge news. (Well kinda) Last night I was just about to log off IM when I got an instant message from none other then Scorpius Malfoy. I KNOW! I was shocked also! (Honestly, I was. I didn't even know he had my screen name) After only a few minuets of talking to him, I feel like i KNOW him. Does that make any sense? No, well w/e.

I'll just copy and paste the convo, (yes, I did save it on a Microsoft word document. Thank you very much) so I don't have to try and remember it……………

* * *

-slytherinseeker652 has just signed on-

slytherinseeker652: hey

rad_redhead_luv_06: hey….

rad_redhead_06: nm u?

slytherinseekr652: same

rad_redhead_06: K

slytherinseeker652: do we have any potions hw?

rad_redhead_06: no, at least I hope not. Lol

slytherinseeker652: lol u really hate potions that much?

rad_redhead_06: No but i just sux at that class honestly i have no clue how i got an O on my O.

slytherinseeker652: wtf!? You got an O!? damn i only got A.

rad_redhead_06: 4 real? But your so good a potions. (how did you manage to continue on to N.E.?)

slytherinseeker652: I think my dad bribed some 1

rad_redhead_06: lol nice was he like totally pissed?

slytherinseeker652: yea but I try not to make a habit of listening to my father….

rad_redhead_06: Family issues?

slytherinseeker652: u have no idea

rad_redhead_06: o trust me i do….

slytherinseeker652: u have family issues? plz i doubt it. At least you parents aren't on the brink of divorce, and at least you 14 year old sister isn't the slytherin slut….

rad_redhead_06: better then being the Hufflepuff whore (who my 15 year old brother just happens be dating) haha

slytherinseeker652: lol wow

rad_redhead_06: soo…

slytherinseeker652: soo

rad_redhead_06: how did you get my sn? (jw)

Slytherinseekr652: Rachel Thomas (I just IMed you too see if we had an hw)

rad_redhead_06: o ok

Slytherinseek652: yea

Rad_redhead_06: i g2g

Slytherinseeker652: k l8er bi

Rad_redhead_06: bye cul (hopefully our sob potions teacher is in a good mood 2m)

Slytherinseeker652: ya rofl

-rad_redhead_06 has signed off-

* * *

Yea, so it wasn't a steamy orgasmatic conversation, but it was a start. (And a good one at that!)

So that about all I have to say. Its lunch time, and intend of actually eating lunch I'm in the library "studying". Pshh, I don't even know why anyone would believe me. Its not like I even actually study. I do eat alot though...... Sarah better have saved me some food from lunch.(I don't know if i can survive potions w/and empty stomach) I'll let you know what happens w/SM in a later blog.

Gees, i'm already promissing a later blog. Am I adicted? (yes)

P.S. My bother made gryfindoor seeer. Woop-de-freekin-do.

* * *

**Ehhh short chaptar. Thanks for reading! Review plz!! :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I've been updating really fast! lol Thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story. (w/o you I wouldn't have written this much XD) Also: The last 2 chapters have been pretty fluffy, but this one deal with some semi-adult themes. (eating disorders/body issues, basically) I do not mean to offend ANYONE!  
ON WITH THE STORY!!! **

* * *

Title: Meh…  
Date: August 23, 2023  
Time: 9:30 pm  
Mood: Bad (like, really)  
Location: Dorm

Funny how in one day, your entire life can turn upside down. You think everything is good and then BAM! Its not. How? Well it all started this morning…….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Earlier that day………..(this isn't really part of the blog, its more conversation stuff)**

"-Uh Rose I'm so effing fat!" was the first thing I head getting out of the shower this morning. My red hair was still soaked with water, and I was much to lazy to spell dry it. Instead I pulled it up into a tight ponytail.

"Sarah Alice Longbottom you are not fat! Shut up" I rolled my eyes walking over to my bed glancing at my best friend, who was standing in front of the full length mirror placed in the middle of the dormitory. "How in the world could you think your fat?" I asked pulling my blue sweater over my head.

"I have a pugde!" Sarah replied in an angry tone. "My stomach is huge Rose!"

"Everyone has a pugde!" I cried. This had sadly become a morning ritual for us. Ever since last year, Sarah has been complaining about her body non-stop. Pshhhhh, as if I don't have my own body issues to deal with….

"Lucy doesn't!"

"Lucy is an anorexic hoe who burns calories by humping anything with a penis, and a face!!! She'll end up pregnant before she turns 18, and will eventually just become a cheap slut who men sleep with, just to screw something other then their 58 year old wife! It's a little thing I like to call Karma." As soon as I had said the words, I desperately wished I could take them all back.

"What!?" I head an outraged voice exclaim from behind me. Uh-oh. This wasn't good.

"Oh um, hey Lucy! What's up?" I looked up into the angered eyes of my other roommate. Oh no, this wasn't good at all.

"So, that's what you think of me!?! I'm a hoe who screws random guys!?" Lucy's voice cried, tears welling up in her brown eyes. "Well Rose, thank you. Thank you VERY much. At least I know where I stand in your book. Honestly, and I considered you a friend!"

"No, Lucy, I didn't mean it lik-"It was to late. She had walked away before I could even say anything. Damn it! Why do I have to be such a bitch sometimes? It's not like I really meant those thing. Well most of them I didn't mean. She really isn't the most prim and proper girl of the bunch, but still. She didn't deserve THAT!

"She'll get over it!" I finally decided getting off my bed. I tried to convince myself that it was true.

"Rose, you do know Lucy's the queen of revenge, right? I'd watch my back if I were you."

"Please, what are? First years?" I laughed at the thought of Lucky wreaking her revenge one me. "If she can't handle one person calling her a hoe, what she gonna do later in life?! Come on, let's go down for breakfast, it's already nine"

"Ok, what ever you say Rosie." Sarah said sighing. I could tell she still wasn't happy with my reply. She ALWAY had to be the mature ,"Do-gooder". _Damn_

The two of us walked down to the great hall to find everyone was eating their breakfast, as usual. I scanned the slytherin table, unable to find Scorpius. _Where the heck is he? _

"Rose who are you looking for?" I heard my cousin ask.

"No one James" I lied sitting down across from Sarah. "Gee's someone's hungry!" I smiled at my best friend who was shoving a piece of bacon into her mouth. Her pretty blonde hair was hanging down covering her –equally as pretty- face, as she ate. A wave of Jealousy came over me. _How could she ever think she's fat? She's got curves I would kill to have! Well she use to…ever since last summer she's been losing weight like crazy. I guess it's just all the stress she been going thro -_

"I've got to go to the bathroom" Sarah said interrupting my thoughts.

"I'll come with you-"

"NO!" Sarah cried. The forcefulness of that one word caused me to retract back. "I-I mean that okay!" she smiled getting up.

"Oh um alright" I said taking a sip of the water that was in front of me. Sarah nodded at me then walked off.

"Merlin, does that girl have excessive diarrhea, or something?" I turned to look at my brother who was hiding a smile. His brown eyes followed Sarah as she walked away.

"What do you mean?" I asked seriously.

"Its just she ALWAYS goes to the bathroom after she eats. That's all" Hugo shrugged, turning away, and looking back to the girl he had been talking too previously. I raised one eyebrow, realizing, sadly Hugo was right.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Anyone? No…..Come on you guys are 7th years, and no one can tell me who Gillyweed was discovered by? Rose how about you?"

"Ummm like Elle-dor-ia Kat-ridge, or uhh something like that?" I guessed hoping it was close to the right answer. It was the first class of the day, –Herbology- and the seat directly next to me, was empty.

"Elladora Ketteridge. I suggest you all write that name down since you will be seeing her name on your N.E.W.T.S at the end of this year."

Groaning, I quickly scribbled down the name, almost positive I spelled it wrong. My head spun around as I heard the classroom door open and close.

"Sorry I'm late da-Professor Longbottom" Sarah said clearly out of breath.

"Take your seat Sarah" he replied turning around to look at her.

"What happened?" I asked once the blonde was sitting next to me.

"Nothing" She said firmly. Her blue eyes were bloodshot, and she was pale as a ghost. "I'm fine"

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked worried.

"I said I'm fine!"

"You don't look fin-"

"Girls! Please, be quiet" Professor Longbottom said in a warning tone.

"Sorry" We both muttered.

"I'm fine Rose, really!" For some reason, some disturbing reason, I didn't believe her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Today class, we will be learning how to make one of the most powerful potions ever brewed. Don't lets its name fool you, it's powerful, and should NEVER be used outside of this classroom. UNDERSTAND? No funny business, okay!?!?!?!"

I gulped, and nodded along with the rest of the students. There was no way I was going to be able to make this potion if it was as hard as Professor Goyle was making it seem. "Today students, you will be making…a love potion" I let out a huge sigh of relief. We had been making different kinds of love potions since 6th year. I could make one in my sleep if I had too.

"It's not just a simple love potion though. Oh no. It's completely, 100 percent, with out a doubt, permanent. No, reversal spell, no antidote, nothing. If a mere drop gets on your lip, you will become permanently lustful toward the very first person you see. Or as you teens like to say, you will' passionately fall in love with them'. So this all translates into: DON'T SCREW IT UP!" Professor Goyle's face cracked an almost evil smile. "Instructions are on page 394"

I looked over at Scorpius who already had the potions book open. "How does it look?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"HARD!" He said his grey eyes open wide staring at the page full of little letters and words. "Rose, I don't even think my dad could make this potion."

"Well that's positive thinking!" I smiled gingerly taking the book out of his hands, and looking the ingredients over. After only a few seconds of staring blankly at the page, I handed the book back to him "Nope your right. We're probably going to do this totally WRONG, and have everyone in the room madly fall in love with each other"

"Great! When the potion hits my lips I'll just close my eyes!" He smiled at me. "Or I could just look at you!"

I swear to god my heart stopped beating that very second. Giggling like a five year old, I turned away to hide my face, that had most likely turned the color of my hair. _Was Scorpius Malfoy just flirting with me?!?_

"So, umm, Rose." Scorpius muttered, as he added ingredient after ingredient into the small cauldron.

"Yea, what?" I asked looking up.

"Do you have an um homecoming date?" **(A/N: Yea Hogwarts/England has a homecoming now. Deal with it! jk :-P)**

"Uh, no. Usually I just go with a group of friends-"

"Oh" Scorpius went back to making potion.

"-buts it's not like, set in stone or anything!" I quickly added. _Oh my god! Scorpius Malfoy is about to ask ME, Rose Weasley to the homecoming dance! Oh Hallelujah, someone get a camera! _

"Well I was wondering-"

"Yea!"

"If, I mean, if you want to-"

"YEA!!!"

"You know" _Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes! _"Ummmm well-" _Spit it out boy!!!! _"Do you wanna go to the homecoming dace wi-"

"Yes!!! My answer is YES! Of course, I would LOVE to!" I squealed excitedly. _I got a date with Scorpius; I got a date with Scorpius! HA! Take that mom and dad! _

"Good! Cause' I mean Robert has had a major crush on you since like third year, and-"

"WAIT, WHAT!?" I exclaimed causing every single person in the classroom to look at me. "Robert Zabini?!" I whispered, so only Scorpius could hear me. He nodded. Looking over my shoulder I noticed the pair of brown that was staring intensely at me. _Oh good lord. What have I done? _

"Something wrong?" asked Scorpius.

"No, it's just," I sighed. "Never mind…" _This just isn't my day is it? _

* * *

**Sigh. If only I were better at writing serious parts of stories/proof-reading. Oh well.**

**Aside from that, I need all of your opinions about where the story should go! Sooo if you don't mind.....(please vote! ;-P)  
1. Should Scoripus have feelings for Rose?  
2. Should Rose tell Scoripus how she feels? (or should he find out be accident?)  
3. Should Rose go to the dance with Robert?  
4. Should Rose confront Sarah?  
5. What should happen with Sarah?**

**Sorry about all the ?'s I'm just really curious to what you guys think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Thank you to all those who reviewed and told me how they wanted the story to go/end. It has really helped me.  
This next chapter is all in blog form, so I'm sorry if you wanted more conversation.  
Also, sorry if your insulted by curse words/bad grammar. lol **

* * *

Title: Robert Zabini  
Date: August 27th, 2023  
Mood: Ok I guess  
Time: 10:30pm  
Location: Dorm, yet again

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I haven't written in this blog for four days, so I figured what the heck, I'll update it. First of all I've decided to go with Robert Zabini to the homecoming. Yes I know, what am I thinking? In all honesty I have no idea. Sarah thinks I'm crazy. (She's probably right)

Actually, Robert isn't that bad. I mean he's attractive, and his personality is well….bearable to be around. Sure he's no Scorpius, buts its better then going to the dance by myself. (Like I've done for the past 3 years!) Oh, and Sarah's got a date also. Guess who? Can't think of anyone? Yea, she made me sit there, and guess random guys names for 5 minuets until she –finally- told me.

Albus Severus Potter. My best friend is taking my own damn cousin to the homecoming dance!! Weird huh? Nah, I guess its better then her taking my brother. (Which would be suuuppperrr weird) I guess if she and Al got married we'd be like cousin-in-laws? Ehhh, I probably shouldn't think that far ahead….

So back to Robert!

…………..I've been sitting staring blankly at my computer screen for the past 4 minuets, and I honestly I can't think of anything to say about him. I guess I'll just talk about Scorpius some more. (It would seem I'm pretty damn good at doing that!)

He's taking Madeline Flint to the homecoming. I actually just found out yesterday, and let me tell you. It was a shock. Sure she's a gorgeous pure-blood slytherin, (which is shocking, seeing as her dad is ugly as fuck) but she's probably the biggest bitch Hogwarts has ever seen. (This isn't just me talking, it's everyone)

Well, I guess the old muggle saying is true. Blood really is thicker then water. Enough said.

L8er.

* * *

Title: OMFG!!!!!  
Date: August 29th, 2023  
Mood: uhhhh  
Time: 4:06pm  
Location: Common room

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!!! (Sorry for the crude language, but it must be used!) Today, I almost died.

Ok I'm exaggerating, but really I think my heart stopped for a minuet! No, I know what you're thinking…..Sadly though, Scoripus Malfoy did not propose to me. :-( Nor did he rip my clothes off during potions, and passionately make love to me in a broom cupboard. :-( :-(

It's about my parents. (And NO! They are not getting a divorce!!) IT'S WORSE!!! WAY WORSE! Let me start from the beginning because I'm almost positive this blog has made no sense so far.

So, today the mail came right on time. (As usual) BUT!!! BUT, BUT, BUT, BUT!! (100x BUT) There was one difference in what was IN –my- mail. It was a letter from my fucking mum! (I KNOW!) I opened the letter almost positive it was a letter telling me Grandma Weasley had finally croaked. (Shockingly, it wasn't about that!!!)

What the letter said was possibly the worst thing I've ever read in my entire life……At first the letter started out all peachy, making me think it was a harmless "how are you doing" letter. Well it wasn't! (I should've known better, my mum never sends me happy letters.) Hugo has the evil little piece of parchment, so I can't remember EVERYTHING it said. (There were way too many big words, for me to fully understand it anyway) So, I'll just uhhh "paraphrase".

_Dear Rose/Hugo,_

_How is Hogwarts going? Bla bla bla bla bla. Do you like your classes? Bla bla bla. Bla bla bla bla bla. O.W.L…….bla bla bla…..N.E.W.T.S. Homecoming dance, bla bla bla bla bla. Your father and I miss you both._ **(Pshhh yea RIGHT!!!) **_Blady-bla-bla. Bla. Bla-bla. Bla!! Grandma and Grandpa both say hi. Bla bla. Bla bla bla bla bla!!! "Oh, and by the way. I figured I would let you know before you both find out during your Christmas break……….."_

Can you guess what she told me? Guess the exact words.

They were, "I'M EXPECTING!" What…..the……bloody…..fuck!! ERGGGG!! Shfgskdjfhlhsdgfshggf!!! (Sorry for that. I'm not in the right state of mind at the present time) at first I was being a total blonde and thinking "Oh she's expecting? What is she expecting? A package in the mail or something like that? Perhaps she's expecting someone to do something for her." Then I read on, and noticed the words "3 months pregnant" At time I shouted out the phrase, "Holy mother fucking shit" for the ENTIRE great hall to hear. (I try NOT to make it a habit of cussing wile teachers are around, but hey. I'm only human right?)

Now, I know what you're thinking. Gosh what an immature bitch! Who would be upset at the idea of having a little baby brother or sister? Well guess what? I am. Why? Well, I HATE KIDS! I hate babies, I hate children, I hate pre-teens, I hate teenagers, and most of all I hate the cock sucking, money hungry, vain, greedy asshole adults they turn into! ERG!

And worst of all, WORST OF ALL! The person, who is giving birth to that future cock sucking, money hungry, vain, greedy asshole adult, is my own mother!!! SHE'S LIKE 43 GOD DAMN YEARS OLD!! Personally I was almost positive her baby-making days were over! She giving birth to Hugo was bad enough, now she has to bring another poor soul into this screwed up world! MERLIN! I Refuse. I repeat. I REFUSE to change a diaper. Nope, never, Nada, NOT HAPPENING!!

Okay, yea. I'm gonna stop writing in this blog before I explode out of pure anger. (Sorry if none of that made sense) I'll update soon. After I get over the shock value that is.

P.S. Hugo is actually happy about mom being knocked up. How? I haven't a clue.  
L8er. My life sucks.

* * *

Title: The shortest blog ever.  
Date: August 30th 2023  
Time: 11:12pm  
Mood: A tad better  
Location: Dorm

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It's a girl, Sarah keeps going to the bathroom after she eats, and my little brother is a prick.  
My life still sucks. L8er.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Haha. The last blog was suck-ish, but what ever.  
And Remember, if you want the story to continue then REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Random update/vent  
Mood: As good as expected  
Location: Common room  
Date: September 1st 2023  
Time: 4:15pm

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I hate the fact that back when my parents went to Hogwarts, term didn't start until today, September first. Why couldn't our summer be longer?! It's not like we really learn anything in the first few weeks of school anyway! –Sigh- Oh well. Just another reason my life sucks so much!Homecomings this Saturday and EVERYONE is freaking out. Especially Lucy, (Not that she's talked to me since the whole "she's a hoe" incident) her asshole of a boyfriend dumped her for some 4th year, and now she's (for the first time in her life) dateless. I told Sara it was Karma….

Ha-ha I'm such a bitch aren't I? Nah, I'm usually not that bad. For the past week though I've been begging for Lucy's forgiveness. Of course she just keeps giving me the silent treatment. (Wow, what are 8?)

Anywho, I'll update after homecoming is over. Maybe then I'll have some huge news to tell. (Doubt it...) Did I tell you I'm actually going to go to the quidditch game before the dance? Yea well, it's between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and I really wanna see Scorpius play. (Although I wish we could be like a normal muggle school, and have our homecoming game against another school instead of against another house!) –Another sigh- Whatever.

P.S. Yesterday after school, Scorpius was wearing these pants that made his arse look SOOOO fricking sexy!! I'm mean seriously! I was about ready to pounce on him!!! Eek! :-P Okay, sorry, I'll stop now.

L8er, life it getting a tad better.

* * *

**Saturday night**

"Are you ready yet!?" Sarah asked angrily. She had her arms crossed, obviously ready and wanting to leave for the dance that had started 5 minuets previous. Her blond hair was flowing freely down her back in large ringlet curls, and the blue dress she was wearing hung loosely around her chest and midsection.

"God damn Sarah! Give me a second!" I cried walking out of the bathroom, and up to the full length mirror. My mascara had smeared, and the blue eye shadow I had put on was making me look like a cheap prostitute. Grinning at my best friend I could help but ask, "What's got your wand in a bunch?! Sheeh!"

"I don't wanna be late!" She exclaimed. Shrugging I decided she must just have a bad case of PMS. Turning around to face the blonde, I struck a model pose. "How do I look?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Like a skinny, gorgeous person?"

Rolling my eyes at my best friend I stared at my reflection. I was wearing plenty of make-up that for sure. My naturally curly red hair was straightened in a half up-do, and I was wearing a tight knee length black dress which hugged what little curvage I had. My shoes were, pointed, close-toe, black heels that I seriously could barley walk in. _This is going to be a fun night…..NOT! I don't even want to go to this stupid dance with Robert Zabini! _I thought. I had been avoiding taking to Robert for the past week, and what little information I did have about him came from Scorpius.

"Are you ready now?" asked Sarah as she flipped a curl over one shoulder. I nodded. "Honestly Rose, Al is gonna think I've blown him off or something!"

I rolled my eyes again, and laughed as the two of us made our way down to the great hall. "So where is that boyfriend of yours?" I finally asked once we had reached the bottom of the long stairs case. I could hear loud rambunctious music blaring from the great hall.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sarah cried turning bright red. I grinned at her, and we both proceeded to walk into the crowded dance. I couldn't help but marvel at how different the great hall looked. All around were people, lights, and muggle-like balloons. On one side of the room was a table with what looked like, punch and some small finger food, and on the other side was a group of teachers sitting down at a small table obviously making sure people weren't going to 3rd base in the center of the dance floor, or doing anything else "inappropriate". (As they liked to call it)

"May I have this dance?" I looked over at the sound of the familiar voice. My cousin had his hand outstretched, as cue for Sarah to take it. She laughed and looked straight at me. I shot her a 'get going!' look. She let out a small laugh as she took Al's hand, and proceeded to walk away with him. _Now if only that were me and Scorpius… _I though sighing to myself, and turning around. "Rose!" I looked over my right shoulder noticing the tall boy walking towards me. "Oh, hey Robert" I smiled.

"Wow!" He breathed. "You look…amazing"

"Thanks" I replied distractedly looking around.

"Hey Rose" Another soft voice came form behind me. I spun around and looked into the grey eyes staring at me.

I smiled switching weight from one foot to the another. _Good lord, Remind me WHY I wore these shoes?_ "Hi Scorpius" I finally managed to choke out. He looked absolutely amazing in his –obviously- expensive dress robes. His hair looked perfect as usual, but there was something about it, that made it look even more perfect. I switched my gaze from the blond to the short brunette sanding next him. She was hugging a cream white shall around her arms tightly, and wore and expression of complete boredom. "Um hi Madeline" I nodded at her politely. She nodded back, her lips puckered, and her eyes narrow.

"Hello…." She replied in her usual annoying voice. She let out a loud dramatic sigh. Noticing Robert she smiled and raised her newly manicured hand in an almost half-wave. "Hey Rob" The tone in her voice was clearly meant to be –what she considered- sexy.

"Hi Maddie" Rob smiled politely at the brunette.

"Do you wanna dace?" she asked looking straight at MY date. _What the fuck!!! Who does she think she is?! That little- _

"Rose umm is that alright?" Robert almost had to yell over the music. His eyes shot me a look that I could tell meant he was hoping I would say no to Madeline's proposal.

"Oh sure" I nodded back. Madeline didn't say a word to Scorpius before she took Roberts hand and dragged him onto the crowded dance floor. Looking over at Scorpius I could help but let out a giggle. "Not much of a date is she?" I asked.

"Actually I kinda figured that would happen" Scorpius replied. "Most people know she isn't exactly the queen of monogamy" Knowingly I nodded.

I looked around at the people dancing in the center of the room. A slow song was playing. Couples were happily dancing in the center of the dance floor; wile clumps of people surround them. I knew they were all secretly wishing they had someone to dance with also. _Same old homecoming. _I thought remembering the previous Hogwarts dances and balls.

You see there are always the same kind of people who come to school dances. The dateless, the daters, and the dogs. The dateless are the people who either go with a group of friends, or completely by themselves. (Example: Me in 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th year!) The daters are the people who ALWAYS managed to –somehow- get a date for every single school function ever held. (Example: Lucy) Then that leaves the dogs. They're the people (usually guys, but sometimes girls) who never actually go with a specific person to the dances; they just grind/ dance/sleeps with the lonely dateless folks. (Example: Madeline/Hugo/Scorpius's sister) The 2023 Hogwarts Homecoming, was absolutely, totally, and completely….the same. No changes. The dateless (me) were still standing alone and lonely wile the people they WANTED, desperately, to dance with, walked away. The daters (Lucy) were cuddled up close to –someone- on the dance floor. As for the dogs? Well they were as per usual as well. Of course there is always a minority of people who don't fit into one of the three categories, but most of them don't even attend daces.

My thoughts were flying at the speed of light as I watched my date dace with Scorpius's date, and Scorpius go dance with some girls I didn't even recognize. Why_? Why can't ONCE teenage-hood be different? Not so immature and clique-ish, not so stupid, not so mean, not so heartless, and most of all, not so predictable….._

Little did I know though, that night, that one night, was going to be FAR from predictable.

* * *

**Ahh, a kinda cliffy! The next chapter will be more of the homecoming, so don't think I'm just going to leave it at that.  
Sorry if the non-blog stuff was weirdly written. I'm writing this entire story in Rose's POV, and I've never written any thing in all first person narrative before.  
Oh, and I don't know why homecoming is so early at Hogwarts, (lol) but hey, its 2023. Anything could happen, right?  
Thanks for reading!! Clicky, Clicky review button, eh?!?**

**P.S. Have you guys seen the new HBP trailer?!?!?! Its complete awesomeness! Like seriously it gave me chills. Of course the whole "Coming Soon" thing at the end is BS!!l! (Is July here, yet!?!?!?!) Grrrrrr! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**WARNING: The M rating DEFINITELY comes into play in this chapter. Don't like it don't read it. **

* * *

It was too much. The homecoming, Scorpius, Robert. I just couldn't deal with it anymore. Turning around, I began to walk out the doors of the great hall. "Hey! Rose wait up!" Spinning around I smiled at the familiar face. "Hey Sean," I said once the sandy-haired boy had fallen into step with me. "What's up?"

"Nothing," He replied nonchalantly. "Where's you date?"

"Inside, dancing with Madeline slut-faced Flint!" I growled crossing my arms as I walked. _Did I just say that out loud? _"What about your date?" I tried changing the subject. We started slowly walking up the stairs together.

"Don't have one…" Sean replied staring down at his feet. "And actually, I was just heading back to the Gryffindor tower. It's not too much fun when all of your friends have dates, and you're the poor bloke who is standing all by himself in the corner of the room"

"Mr. Finnigan! You? Dateless?!" I said putting my hand up to my mouth to emphasis my pretend surprise. "I'm shocked to say the least!"

"Yes, well the girl I WANTED to go with already had a date. You see."

I raised my eye brow trying hard to hide a smile. "Oh really? Tell me about this so-called 'girl'" The two of us reached the portrait leading into the common room, I muttered the password, and we both stepped inside. The usually exciting and crowded room was completely empty. Not a soul in sight.

"You really want to know about her?" Sean asked doubtfully.

"Well yea," I said eagerly plopping myself down on the couch. "It's not like I have anything else to do, right?"

"Well alright," Sean sat down next to me on the couch, his green eyes staring intensely into my blue ones. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "How about who is she?"

Sean laughed and shook his head. "No Rosie, I'm afraid I can't tell you that"

I sat back and crossed my arms. "Ok…" I looked around thinking. "Can I ask what she looks like?" I don't exactly know WHY I wanted to know so much about this girl. Maybe it's because I'm so damn noisy, or maybe it's because I was sitting in the common room alone with Sean Finnigan wile he almost tortured me with this hidden information. Either way my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Well she absolutely beautiful, I can tell you that,"

I rolled my eyes, grinned, and sat up straight "That's doesn't tell me shit! Come on Sean! Tell me!" I held up one hand. "Wait, wait, wait, is it Christina Thomas?!" Sean didn't say anything. "I knew it!" I put both hands up. "I knew it! You totally were checking her out yesterday in-"

"Rose, it's not her!" Sean interrupted me. He pretended to be intensely interested in the red and gold pattern on the small couch.

"Oh" I sat back. "Alright" I thought for another second. "What color are her eyes?"

"Why do you want to know?! I feel like I'm getting the 3rd degree or something!"

I narrowed my own blue eyes. "It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone! Come on!" I grabbed his arm and shook it playfully. "I NEED to know, now!!"

"Alright, Alright, Alright! Gees! You're violent Rose!"

"Yes, now tell me! Who is she?" Sean didn't reply. "Ok fine," I held both my hands up again, this time in pure exasperation. "We'll do it your way. I'll ask questions, you answer. Yes or no. OKAY?!?"

"Fine" His tone didn't seem very sure, and his eyes were looking every where except at me. _What is wrong with him? I bet its Sarah. That's why he won't tell me. _I thought."Does she have blonde hair?"

"No"

_Damn! Not Sarah! It's probably Lucy. Every guy in the living world seems to be in love with her. _"Brown?" I guessed again.

"No"

"Red??" I asked doubtfully. Only a handful of people seemed to have red hair at Hogwarts, and that's if you count my cousins.

"…yes"

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I almost screamed. "You are TOTALLY crushing on my cousin Lily aren't you?!?!" _This all makes sense now! Oh my god, how could I have not seen it?_

"What?" His expression was that of pure cluelessness. "Wait? Huh. No! She's like a fucking 5th year Rose. Trust me, I definitely DON'T like her"

"HEY! Are you insulting my cousin now?"

"No, I-I mean, I just don't like her…like THAT"

I nodded trying desperately to figure things out. "So, she has red hair?" Sean nodded. "She's beautiful?" He nodded, a smile creeping onto his lips. "…And she's not Lilly!?" I exploded at the last sentence. "Is it that one Ravenclaw who always with-"

"No, she's a Gryffindor,"

I threw up my arms up in exasperation yet again. "Fine, unless its Sarah's little sister who is in second year, which –if I may say- would be completely gross if it was….I give up!"

"IT'S YOU ROSE!!!!!!!!!!" Sean blurted, his eyes widening once he realized the words that had just come out of his mouth. I blinked once. Then a Second time. An eerie silence had overtaken the common room, and more then anything I desperately wanted a group of people to barge in unexpectedly. Alas no such thing happened. A strange thing did though....

Before I could even reply, I felt a pair of lips crash against mine own. That wasn't even the strangest part. For some unexplained, unknown reason, I welcome the kiss, opening and letting one of my best guy friend's tongue explore my mouth.

Now, I'll be the first to admit it. The kiss did feel good. Better then good almost. Unfortunately, (or fortunately depending how you look at it) I didn't have the will power to stop. Neither of us did. It didn't take long though before Sean was on top of me, and we were both hard-core making out. I wrapped my legs around the sandy-haired boy, my already short dress hiking even further up my thighs. I groaned feeling his hardness press up against the inside of my leg. His soft lips left my mouth, and I felt a hard sucking on my lower neck.

"Sean" I breathed softly.

"Shhh. It's okay." He replied, his hands traveling down my body stopping occasionally to grope at certain places. I let out a small moan as he rubbed in-between my legs, slowly pulling my knickers off, and abandoning them on the ground of the empty common room. I couldn't help but become more aroused at the glossy green eyes that stared down at me. They were so warm, so protective. Whimpering I tossed my head back as Sean began exploring my folds, and I began slowly undoing his pants.

It amazed me to no end of how much power I had over him as I tauntingly pulled down his black dress slacks along with the red and blue boxers he had on. I stared down at his obvious arousal, blushing as I did so. "Sean, maybe we shouldn't…" It was probably the most pointless and stupid statement I've ever said. Here I was, Rose Weasley about to get her brains shagged out by Sean Finnigan, and all I could say was 'Maybe we shouldn't'? "W-what if some one sees us?" I reasoned. I knew we weren't about to stop, but I felt like I had to say something.

Running his long fingers through my tangled red hair Sean nodded. "I understand if you wanna stop…"

"Aww Merlin, Screw it!" I grabbed the back of the brunette's hair, and kissed him. I felt the primal desire in me start to rise again as I ached for him to take me. Reaching down I began to guide him inside me, biting down on my lip at the pressure. Opening myself up to him completely I started matching his movement exactly. As he gradually started moving in and out I felt extreme sensations building in my core. I was completely lost in the feeling of our conjoined bodies. Face and jaw clenched, I grabbed onto the couch for support, and began to moan out in pleasure as I felt my climax ripple through my body. Seconds later Sean followed his body twitching with the intensity of the orgasm.

Both of our breathing was rapid as we stared into each other eyes, hardly believing what had just happened. "I uhh, I-I have to uh go" I stuttered, pulling my dress down as I stood up from the couch. I proceeded to grab the abandoned undergarment on the floor and run up to my dorm praying to god Sean would cast a cleaning charm or something on that damn couch!

I'm not quite positive when or even IF I fell asleep that night. As a matter of fact, I really don't know too much about what happened after I collapsed in my bed and went on to cry my eyes out. One thing I did know though. I was in some DEEP, DEEP, DEEP shit.

* * *

****

**A/N: AHHH!!! Okay before you all start yelling at me in the reviews, please, don't. lol This is a Rose/Scorpius fanfic, not Rose/Sean. (Oh, and if you didn't get it Sean is Seamus Finnigan's son...) I know rose might seem a –TAD- slutty/bitchy in this but trust me; there is a reason for everything. **

P.S. Yes, they should have used a condom/contraceptive charm, but I was too lazy to write it. lol FEAR NOT though, Rose won't get knocked up. (…not by him at least) I promise.

**P.P.S. I know the sex scene (if you can call it that) was suupppeerrr short/weird. It was suppose to be. Personally, for a little virgin 14 year old, I thought I did alright. xD haha (Well 'alright' for me at least) Plus I know the whole sex-in-the common room thing is pretty unlikely. But hey. It COULD happen, right?  
P.P.P.S (is there such a thing? oh well) I've become even lazier with proof-reading....sorry :-(  
**

**Thanks for reading!!  
****I really do appreciate the reviews! :-P **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter! The next few are going to be pretty random so bear with me. (This ones in all blog form)  
WARNING: Yes, there is sexual references in this chapter. Don't like it. Don't read. (And as always the grammar isn't perfect) **

* * *

Title: The day after/my sex life  
Date: September 6th, 2023  
Time: 1:23pm  
Mood: Shitty  
Location: Dorm

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The day after any major school dance or function is always an interesting one. It doesn't matter what house you're in, or who you are. Something is bound to happen. Good or bad. This year, for me at least, was different. I wasn't gossiping about who danced with whom, or who left with whom. I was instead trying desperately to hide a huge secret that I sure as hell didn't want anyone to find out about. What is the secret? Well I kinda-sorta-maybe slept with Sean Finnigan…….Bad? I know. Today I've been bombarded with every possible question ever thought of.

Robert: "Where did you go last night? I thought we were on date?"  
Sarah: "Where you crying last night?!"  
Sean: "So, are we like a thing now?"  
Hugo: "What the bloody hell is that red mark on your neck?"

GAH! I know I know. I should have "just said no", but I didn't. It's not like last night was the first time I had sex or anything. No way. I lost my virginity to my neighbors son during the summer fourth year. (Since then we've become "Friends with Benefits") Then when I was 15 I decided to try alcohol for the first time. Bad, bad, bad idea. Let's just leave it that, shall we? Hmm let see what else….When I was in 6th year I slept with 3 guys. One was a 7th year Ravenclaw, one a 6th year Hufflepuff, the other a 5th year Slytherin. They all had one thing in common though. I shagged ALL of them numerous times. (And my parents think I'm still a virgin! HA!)

Again, I know, I know. How could I do all this and not have my conscience eating away at me? Well I guess when you have the sex drive of two 16 year old boys put together, it's pretty damn easy. To quote the legendary Miss Britney spears: "I'm not that innocent!" (LoL)

Everyone (especially my family and friends) thinks I'm this perfect little innocent girl who could do no wrong. Well there the ones who are wrong. Now don't get ME wrong. I'm no Lucy. (Who I'm almost positive has slept with more guys in her 17 years then I will sleep with in my entire life) Then again, I'm not my mom whose probably only had sex with my dad. (Pity she went to school with Scorpius's dad, and didn't jump on the chance…)

Well so, yea. That's my oh-so interesting sex life that no one in the living world knows about! (Only this blog...) Sarah doesn't even know. Well, she knows I'm not a virgin, but that's about it. –Sigh- Sorry, I needed to vent a little bit. Maybe the next blog will be a better topic. (Masturbation perhaps? Ha-ha jk) Although, the shower head is sounding pretty damn good right about now…. :-P

God I love this blog! xD I'll update when I'm in a better mood. L8er.

* * *

-Slytherinseeker652 has just signed on-  
Slytherinseeker652: Hey  
Rad_redhead_luv_06: hi  
Slytherinseeker652: Do you like Robert? Like, LIKE-LIKE him?  
Rad_redhead_06: what? idk why?  
Slytherinseeker652: jw  
Rad_redhead_06: …..k  
Slytherinseeker652: I didnt see you after rob went off to dance wit Maddie. where did u go?  
Rad_redhead_06: i didnt feel good  
Slytherinseeker652: o ok  
Rad_redhead_06:….  
Slythrinseeker652:…..I wanted to dance with you during the last song…  
Rad_redhead_06: 4 real?  
Slytherinseeker652: ya  
Slytherinseeker652: I g2g bi  
-Slytherinseeker652 has just signed off-

* * *

Title: Meh..  
Date: September 7th, 2023  
Time: 5:34  
Mood: Okay  
Location: Library

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It's been a normal Monday. What else can I say? I've been avoiding the people I want to avoid, ignoring the people I want to ignore, and flirting with you-know-who. (Scorpius, not Voldomort) Oh, and my mom send this not-so-interesting update about the whole pregnancy thing in the mail. Pshh like I even read it…

Oh, Sarah and Al are "officially" dating now. To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised. They've been all over each other since like 6th year. Can't say I ever really paid much attention to their flirting though.

Scorpius IMed me yesterday. Honestly, I almost died. (Yes, I am exaggerating AGAIN) I'm trying not to get to overly excited about the whole situation though. He probably didn't mean anything by it anyway. Erg. What ever. I don't have anything more to say.

* * *

Title: Tuesday  
Date: September 8th, 2023  
Mood: A little weird  
Time: 9:23  
Location: Dorm

So apparently me and Sean are dating……wait for it, wait for it. Okay I'll do it now: WHAT THE FUC-

Hold on, I should probably explain. You see we were in the great hall during Breakfast time, and we were talking. Just talking. Nothing more, nothing less. All of a sudden –in front of everyone- Sean leans in and gives me a kiss, ON THE LIPS! Lucky for me, Blabber mouth Beth was there to spread the news to everyone!!! (Sarcasm…) I've denied everything of course. Oh well. I still got to talk to Scoripus in potions today! (Pretty much the only thing I look forward to in my day) After potions we went for a walk around school. It was kinda nice. All we really talked about was school though. Its a start...

* * *

**A/N: Yay Randomness! I had fun wirting that. Apenas tengo una pregunta.....(See mom, I AM practicing for my spanish final) :-P  
1) ?Si tienen una danza de víspera de Todos los Santos en Hogwarts?  
Translation: I just have one question.....  
1)Do you think there should be a Halloween dance at Hogwarts? (I know its only September in the story, but I'm arguing weather I should mention in in the next chapter) lol**

**To all my fellow Americans: Happy Thanksgiving!! :-)  
As always, I would love reviews. **

**P.S. This is like the 5th time I've mentioned Britney Spears in one of my stories. o_0 Ehh Whatever. haha.  
P.P.S. I know i overused the line thinggys ;) ****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Eating Disorders, Body Image, promise rings, and lots of other fun stuff! (Sarcasm…)  
Date: September 9th 2023  
Mood: Not good  
Time: 9:30pm  
Location: Dorm

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I guess you could say today has been far from ordinary. In fact, I guess you can say this entire year has been far from ordinary. I mean my 46 year old mother is pregnant, Scorpius is becoming my best guy friend, I've had sex with a boy I've practically known since I was born, my bother gave his whorish girlfriend a promise ring (I'll explain later), I went to homecoming with Robert Zabini, and last but certainly not least….my best friend is bulimic!!!

My life is great, huh!?

Don't worry, I'll explain. First of all, yes my brother, my 15 year old brother, gave his girlfriend of 8 weeks a promise ring. I'll do it just for fun…..WTF!! I have a "few" problems with this. 1) Their 15. 2) She's a whore. 3) Promise rings are idiotic, overly muggle, and sooo 2008. 4) Our parents will flip if they ever find out. 5) I secretly think she's just pregnant and this whole "Lets promise to get married even though we both know it's gonna be over in 2 weeks" thing is a complete scam. 6) The kid will be ugly as fuck. 7) My brother can not; I repeat CAN NOT get married before I do. Nope, not gonna happen.

Can you tell I'm not in a good mood? Well, the whole Sarah thing definitely isn't making my mood any better. Wanna hear about it? No. Well I don't wanna write about it either. Instead I'm going to get off this fucking stupid computer and pray to the good (HA!) lord that my life will get better.

P.s. I'm not really this horrid in real life....

* * *

Title: Keeps getting…..worse!  
Date: September 10th 2023  
Time: 4:23pm  
Location: Dorm

_Some days I'm a super bitch up to my old tricks, but it won't last forever. Next day I'm your super girl, out to save the world and it KEEPS GETTING BETTER!! _

God I swear Lucy play this song on top volume just to piss me off. You see she LOVES old American muggle pop music, (like from 1999-2009) and plays it ALL the time. Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Miley Cyrus, Jonas brothers, Beyonce, pink, Taylor Swift, and a butt load of other people whose names I can't remember…… (It's a sickness for her, really it is) This time its Christina Aguilera's 2008 hit 'keeps getting better'. Well guess what? NOTHING in my life is getting any effing better!! GRRRR!!! Now I'm even more depressed…..

Yes, I'm venting again. BUT I have good reason too. (Don't I?) Bla, Whatever…. Aside from the defining music that is being blast in my dorm room this very second, (seriously I can't even hear myself type) there is really no new news.

Wait, Wait, I should explain the whole "Sarah thing" now, right? (Since I avoided the subject in the last blog)

Well, I'll make it short: It was breakfast time, I followed her to the lavatory, (Unknown to her at the time) she used the 2nd floor lavatory which no one ever goes into, (Still didn't know I was following her!), she puked up all her breakfast, she came out of the stall, I made my presence known, and then she cried and confessed everything. (Which I found a tad odd...)

Did that make any sense?

-Sigh- Yea, I still don't know what to do. I'm being a cowardly bitch who is sitting around and watching her best friend in the world suffer from an eating disorder.

On another -not so happier- note, my brother has been acting REALLY weird lately. (like REALLY, REALLY weird) For example, last night at 1 in the morning (don't ask) I remembered I had left a book down in the common room, so I went down to get it. What did I find? My brother -completely alone- sitting on the couch, holding a price of folded up parchment, crying. Now let me tell you this. Its takes A LOT to make Hugo cry. A LOT! Being the cowardly bitch that I am, I quickly and quietly tiptoed back to my dorm room making sure the hormonal 15 year old didn't see me. (Can I blame this on hormones? I hope so...) Then, this morning I didn't see him at breakfast. (or lunch for that matter) Erg. Something is definitely up. I just don't know if I want to know what it is quite yet.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know. Crappy short chapter that took forever to get up! :( I probably wont update agian until during winter break sometime. (I've got finals this week. Whoopy! Not...) Soooo yea I should probably crack open my biology book once during this semester. (Although I could write a chapter and consider that studying for my language arts final...Right?) **

**  
Oh, and yes, I was listening to the song "Keeps getting better" by Christina A. when I wrote this lol I just had to toss in into the blog somewhere. xD (I'll admit it, crappy pop music is my guilty pleasure) :P **

**P.s. I promise I'll go into more depth about Sarah's eating disorder in a later chapter/blog. I got really lazy this time.  
P.p.s. Wish me luck on my finals. I'm gonna need it...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Fuck  
Date: Double fuck  
Time: Triple fuck  
Moody: Holy fuck  
Time: Sweet mother fucking Jesus (kill me?)  
Location: Hell!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sometimes, you know, just once……..I'd like to be wrong.

* * *

**Earlier that day….**

_"What?" I asked. My voice quivering as I spoke. "You-you sure? I mean what if-"_

_"Don't tell anyone," My brother replied pushing a strand of straight brown hair away from his hazel eyes, and completely ignoring my question. "Promise?"_

_"Who else knows?" I looked over my shoulder almost expecting someone to be glaring straight at me. I was relived to see, still, no one was walking down the hallway._

_"You're the only one," Hugo replied hanging his head. "Happy? You wanted to know, and now you do." The tone in his voice told me I shouldn't push the issue. I did anyway. _

_"Only me?" I whispered leaning back against the cold wall. "What about Lily, or Al-"_

_"No," He instantly responded. "and you can't tell them Rose! Got that!? No one!! Not even Sarah!!"_

_"But-"_

_"Rose," His voice was slightly softer this time. "Please, I'm trusting you." With that he turned, and quickly walked down the hallway leaving me completely speechless. Sighing I turned the other direction and began to make my way up to the Gryffindor tower. I tried to control the warm tears I could feel welling up in my eyes. No such luck. My emotions had comely taken over. I cried. I cried for my brother. I cried for Sarah. I cried for Sean. I cried for Lucy. I cried for me. Hell, I even cried for Scorpius. Most of all though, I cried for everything that had happened in the past couple of months, for the first time I didn't try to convince myself everything was going to be "Alright". It wasn't, and I knew it._

* * *

**Probably the shortest chapter I've ever written lol It took me all of 13 minuets to write and publish that! xD  
Oh, and yes. The extra added suspense and drama might not have been TOTALLY necessary, but hey? I'm sure you guys probably know whats happening anyway :P (Or at least have some kind of idea...) **

**On a non-story related note, I'm done with finals and am on winter break!! ***does a happy dance*** **

**Reviews would be much loved as always. :P Thanks for reading!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Review!!! Thanks xD **

Title: The fight  
Date: September 12th 2023  
Mood: Craptastic  
Time: 7:43pm  
Location: Still in hell

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse….it did. Sarah and I had this huge fight right after breakfast, and now she won't talk to me. Why were we fighting you ask? Well I (Being the good friend that I am!) decided to confront her about uhhh her "problem". (I don't feel like typing the word out….) So what does she do? Start screaming at me!! Never, Never, EVER in my life have I heard Sarah even raise her voice! Seriously it was scary.

Recently (and by that I mean in the last 2 days) I've been researching wizarding eating disorders desperately hoping it will help me, help her. So far I've learned that apx. 10 percent of witches in the year 2023 have/have had some kind of eating problems/eating disorders during their life time. Kind of sickening if you ask me….The principals are the same. Usually there is some kind of onset problem that will spark the bad body image that will spark the eating disorder. The only thing I can't figure out is what kind of problems has Sarah had to go through? I mean she's never been abused, mentally or physically. She's never had any family problems. If we were muggle and American then I could blame this on the media, but we're not, and I can't. Maybe I just don't know my best friend as well as I thought I did….ugg.

* * *

As I closed my laptop and slid it under my bed thoughts still raced through my mind. Thankfully they were interrupted by the sound of someone walking up the stairs. Sarah. She glared at me as she strolled over to her bed and plopped down lazily on it. _It's now or never. _I thought. "Umm Sarah…" I said looking over at her. She ignored me. "Sarah, PLEASE! Just look at me!"

Her blue eyes fluttered upward and met mine. "What?" The word was cold. Challenging almost.

I sat up and swung my legs over the left side of my bed. "Have you ever been abused?" Damn I was being brave today. I honestly didn't expect her to answer the question, but I desperately wanted to see her reaction to it. (Hopefully she wouldn't rip my head off…)

"What the fuck!? What the hell kind of question is that!?" Her eyes flamed with rage. "If you think for one second-"

"Sarah! Chill, gees it's just a question!" I crossed my arms angrily.

"Yea but coming from you it's a little more then 'Just a question'" The nastiness in her tone didn't fail to shock me.

"EXCUSE ME!" I practically screamed, jumping up from my bed. "Are you trying to say something?!"

"Yea I am," She snarled. "I'm saying little miss perfect-life should butt out of other people business, and-"

"OTHER PEOPLES BUSINESS!?!?" I couldn't help but yell again. "You're my best fucking friend Sarah! Not just some 'other person'! Or-Or is that what you actually think of me!?" We were both completely silent for a few seconds. "…and my life is far from perfect" I finally muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yea, you've got a lot to deal with." Sarcasm flowed through her normally smooth and caring voice. "You're beautiful, you've got guys dropping at your feet, top in your class, no doubt going to go on and become some one important. Some one people look up to. Then there is me," She hung in head in an almost shameful way. "I'm not beautiful, I don't even know if Al really and truly likes me, my grades suck, and I'm probably not going to become anything special later in life…. So yea, whose life is bad now?"

"Sarah!" I gasped. "How could you flipping think that!?"

"Are you denying that it's true?"

"Yes I am!" I sat down on her bed. "Your gorgeous, Al has liked you since 3rd year, your grades are far from bad, and who the heck are you to predict the future? I could be the next homeless prostitute living in a cardboard box, and you could be the next rich pop tween idol! Seriously, you never know!"

"Oh yea that's likely!" A small smile spread across the blonde lips. "But really your life isn't bad at all."

I shook my head. "You have no idea." I muttered sadly.

"Try me?"

"No, it-its nothing,"

"Tell me!"

"No! It's nothing!"

"If it were nothing you wouldn't have said 'you have no idea'! Tell me Rose!"

"No!"

"What why!?"

"Fine you wanna know!? You really want to know? Okay! I've got a major, stupid, girly crush on a guy I'm suppose to hate, I slept with Sean Finnigan in the common during homecoming when I was on a date with Robert Zabini, I really don't want my mom to be pregnant, Bella's also pregnant, I can't even begin to count the evil glares I've gotten from Lucy since the whole incident with her, and to top it all off I'm taking way more classes then I should be, and am doing miserable in half of them!"

"Bella?" Sarah seemed to completely ignore all the other parts of my rant. "Bella McCormick? The 6th year Hufflepuff that Hugo is dating-!"

"Yes!" I interrupted putting my index finger up to my mouth as a single for her to be quiet. "Look please, you can't tell anyone. I swear my brother will kill me if-"

"I won't, I won't, its just….damn. That's gotta suck. Does anyone know?"

"Just me, and well now you I guess." I sighed. _I just had to tell her didn't I…? _

"What are they gonna do?" She questioned flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder yet again.

I shrugged. "No clue. Personally I'd rather not got involved," Never in my life would I have expected to be having this conversation with Sarah. It did make me think though. She didn't know all this stuff about me…what didn't I know about her?

"Can I tell you something Rose?" I swear this girl can read my mind. I nodded. "My mom is cheating on my dad..."

"WHAT?! How do you know?" I exclaimed.

"Well, it started back in the summer of 6th year. Random guys started call the house, unfamiliar owls started showing up," Her voice trailed off as she stared into space. "Then this summer I caught her in bed with my ex-babysitter...."

"OH MY GOD!" I cried. "Was it a guy!? How did you manage to catch them!? Does your dad know?"

"YES it was a guy you retard!!" Sarah shook her head. "I planed it. She thought I was over at your house. I wasn't. And I don't know if my dad knows yet." She laughed a little bit. "Look, I was shocked at first also, but I got over it."

My mouth was still formed into a perfect 'O' shape. "So, so that why you've been so upset..." Suddenly, a lot more things made sense.

She shrugged. "My sisters also been having some problems, and you know being the oldest I've felt like I have to be the more responsible, mature, one." I nodded my head, deciding not to ask and prod more into what these possible problems could be. "I know we're best friends and you know, suppose to tell each other everything, but, but-"

"But it was a lot easier when 'everything' was just the latest guy we thought was cute, or who started her period first." I giggled as I saw Sarah smile and roll her eyes.

"Gosh, those were the days. You know. First periods-"

"First bra-"

"First crush-"

"First kiss!"

"….Damn, when did life decide to become so hard?" She laughed laying down across her stomach.

"I think somewhere between first bra and first time…." I muttered. We were both silent. I had to admit it felt nice to be able to laugh with Sarah again. Of course, if Lucy was there then the Tri-tastic three would have been fully complete. (What? We were 11! Give us a break!) You see, ever since the train ride going to Hogwarts for the very first time, we were best friends. Me: The frizzy haired, scrawny, redhead. Sarah: The pudgy, shy, blonde. And Lucy: The 4-eyed, buck tooth brunette. Biggest bunch of freaks to walk the earth if you ask me. There was one thing for sure though, we were inseparable. Everything we did, we did together. No secrets, No lies, just three silly immature girls always having fun. Not sure what really happened during that summer of forth year. Maybe it was because Sarah got beautiful, or because Lucy got boys, or because I got boobs….The three of us just were never as close. Sarah and I were still best friends, but Lucy always seemed to be off doing her own thing. Sure we were still "Hey how's it going" friends, (mainly because we shared a dorm room) but it was definitely the end of the tri-tastic three.

"Hey Sarah?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Hey what?"

"Remember the tri-tastic three?" I asked smiling.

"Oh my god Rose! How the hell could I forget!?"

"Remember our secret handshake?"

"Merlin, don't remind me!" Sarah laughed putting her hand up to her head. "We must have looked like complete 11 year old ditzes doing that in the middle of flying lessons."

"I miss that…"

"What?"

"Being able to act like compete idiots in public, and not even giving a damn," I replied. "Being able to not keep secrets from each other-"

"Hold up, hold up! We had secrets, plenty at that."

"Sarah, you getting your period before me and Lucy, and hiding it from us for 5 days does not count as a 'secret'"

She shrugged. "Your right. But Lucy's changed. We've changed. Its never gonna be the same, and we all know that."

I nodded. We were both quiet for what seemed liked hours, but was most likely only a few seconds. "Soo," Sarah, this time, broke the silence. "You really slept with Sean Finnigan?" I could see the slightest smile creep onto her face.

"Sooo," I said in the same mocking tone. "You really slept with Albus Potter?"

"Bloody hell! How did you know!?"

"…I didn't…" I burst out laughing once I saw Sarah's outraged expression. She chucked a pillow at me, and we both proceeded on to have the most immature hardcore pillow fight ever known to mankind. _God does it sure feel good to have my best friend back. _

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a filler (and slightly confusing) chapter, but I wanted to get the basic idea of the friendship that WAS between Lucy, Sarah, and Rose. (And still is between Rose and Sarah…)**

**Quick Recap: (in case you didn't get any of it)  
-Rose and Sarah got into a fight because Rose confronted Sarah about the whole bulimia thing.  
-Sarah wouldn't talk to Rose.  
-Rose yet again confronts Sarah.  
-They kinda sorta get into another fight, but it ends with them laughing and having fun just like the "good old days" (ha-ha, sorry)  
-Lucy use to be best friends with Sarah and Rose.  
-Hugo's girlfriend is knocked up. (Don't lecture me, it will add to the plot later. I promise.)**

**If you managed to get all that from the chapter, your in pretty good shape :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ahh! I know. I know. This chapter had taken FOREVER for me to write and publish, and I'm sooooooooo sorry. :(**

** Since this is all blog, lets just pretend that Rose has really crappy grammar, OK? haha (Its late, and I'm tired, so the grammar is most likely gonna be 10x worse) **

* * *

Title: Scorpius  
Date: September 14th 2023  
Mood: OK  
Time: 7:32pm  
Location: Dorm

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Scorpius Malfoy. That right. I've decided to make an entire blog dedicated to him. (Since I haven't talked about him in a wile) Being Scorpius's potions partner has given me plenty of free time to talk to him. And trust me, talk we have. It's kind of incredible when I think about it. Back in first year I hated his guts. (Just because of his last name…no other reason.) Now, I feel like I could tell him anything and everything. (Ok fine, maybe not everything…) Still. It's an improvement.

On the outside, I guess, Scorpius looks like the perfect Malfoy. You know Blond hair, grey eyes, and gorgeous perfectly chiseled features. On the inside though…..damn I wouldn't even know where to begin. How did he make it into slytherin? I've yet to figure that out myself actually. He's really sweet. And nice. (Like I haven't said that before) Anyway, I've never actually met his parents before, but from what my parents have said…..well lets just say they don't' seem like the kindest of hearts. (But hey, who the hell am I to judge?)

Anywho, yeah….I can't really think of anything else to write about him. (Shocking, I know!) So I'll just sign off, and proceed to think about him some more! (God, I sound like a 13 year old love struck girl don't I?)

* * *

Title: Hugo, Lucy, Sarah, and Sean!  
Date: September 17th, 2023  
Mood: Pretty much the same  
Time: 5:43pm  
Location: Dorm

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I've got four "topics" that I'm going to try and shove all into one blog. Firstly, I'm going to be forced to talk about my idiotic brother and the whorish, skanky, slutty, syphilis infested cum dumpster that he calls a girlfriend. Now, I know that sounds mean, and in reality my promiscuity is most likely worse then hers, but seriously. Is the contraceptive charm that damn hard to remember!?

Need an explanation? (Considering I've yet to talk about this in any blog thus far) Well the simple way to put it is: Hugo got his girlfriend pregnant. **Shudders at the image** the not so simple way to put it is: My stupid 15 year old brother got his 16 year old tramp girlfriend pregnant and now no one else in the entire school knows except them, me, and Sarah. Our parents don't know, and when they do find out they are gonna flip, murder him, murder me for not telling them, bring him back to life, force him to do the "Responsible thing", yell at me a bit more, then most likely self destruct from pure anger.

GRRR! On with the next topic, shall we? Lucy! Yay, I get to talk about another bitchy tramp! *Sarcasm* She still hates me. I'm serious, she does. I call her a hoe, one time (ONE TIME!) when I think she's not there, and them BAM! She hates me forever. Sure, I shouldn't have been so mean, and sure I've tried to apologize (13 bloody times!) but no. Apparently I'm not even worthy of her precious glace.

Third topic! Sarah. :P We've been having a lot of "Talks" lately, and let me tell you….I think we've shocked each other to the maximum. I mean, you spend 7 year being some ones best friend just to find out you both have been keeping HUGE secrets from each other the ENTIRE time. First I find out she's got an eating disorder. (Which just to let you know, she promised she would "Get help" for….only time will tell I suppose) Second, I find out her mum (who has always seemed like the nicest human being in the world) is a "whorish, skanky, slutty, syphilis infested cum dumpster" just like Bella, Hugo's girlfriend. (I've GOT to come up with some new insults)

YAY! Last topic! Sean….ugg. He's got some serious attachment issues. I swear. I'm this close *Holds up index finger and thumb so they are almost touching* to going to some muggle authorities and filing a stalking thing against him. (What do they call it, Restraining orders or something like that?) *sigh* If only it were simple to tell him that I have ABSOLUTELY NO (Nada, zip, zero) feeling for him other then as a friend. He was a good shag though…..

Oh fuck I just had to say it! *Proceeds to repeatedly band head against the wall*

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know it was kind of short, but its still something. (The next chapter might be all blogs also, I'm not sure) Either way, hopefully it will be up sooner then this one was. **

**Please Review! It really, really, really, really helps me! xD **

**P.S. Excuse my over use of (), ...., and line breaks. lol **


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Guilt free sex? I think not…  
Date: Sept. 19, 2023  
Mood: …  
Time: 8:45pm  
Location: Dorm

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

So here's the story: I have absolutely no; I repeat NO, self control whatsoever. Plus, I'm also probably the biggest hypocrite to walk the face of this planet.

How you might ask? I'll start from the beginning this time….I woke up this morning, got dressed, avoided evil glares from Lucy and walked down to breakfast with Sarah. (Sounds like a normal start to my day, right? WRONG!) Every possible thing that could go wrong today DID. For starters, I forgot to do ALL my homework in my classes. (OK, I didn't forget. I just didn't want to do it) Then, in Herbology we took this stupid new mandatory N.E.W.T prep test thing that was supposedly suppose to let us know how much information we knew on the subject of Herbology. (HA!)

AT LAST, after a day full of tripping in the hall way, spilling stuff on myself during lunch, getting yelled at by teachers, not paying attention in any of my classes …..Well you get the picture. Anyway, I FINALLY make it to potions, and what happens? My evil sadistic professor forces me to sit next to Sean Finnigan. Why? Well, both Scorpius and Madeline Flint (Sean's potions partner) were gone, so we were forced to work together on this stupid advanced transfiguration potion. All-in-all the class went by smoothly, but what happened after class….yeah, not so much.

You see, we were walking back to the Gryffindor common room (talking like we normally world before…well you know) and all of a sudden Sean leans in and kisses me. ON THE LIPS! In the middle of the damn hallway! Fortunately there was no one around. Unfortunately, (for me at least) he a bloody good kisser. Now, if I was a person with an ounce of intelligence or self control I would have done the smart and responsible thing. I would have pushed him away and ran for it! Of course this is me we are talking about here….

I'll spare you the gory details and just tell you this: Sex in a broom cupboard, in school, in the afternoon=NOT good!!

To save myself from feeling anymore whore-like, I'll stop there.  
P.S. Really though. I only like Sean as a friend…..  
I think.

* * *

Title: Just a friend? Wtf is wrong with me!?  
Date: September 23, 2023  
Mood: crappy  
Time: 12:34am  
Location: Dorm room

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It's official. My morals have finally hit rock bottom.

Good news is that I have a boyfriend, and have had sex more in the past 4 days then in the past 4 months. :P Bad news is that I'm dating him for a) Sex b) Revenge and c) to make someone jealous. :'(

Never in my life would I have thought, even I could sink this low. Apparently I can. And apparently I have……..I don't have the time to type out the entire story, so I'll just leave it at that.

P.S. Since I'm dating Lucy's ex-boyfriend, she's been giving me 10x the evil glares! (Now, its actually more humorous than anything)

P.P.S. Supposedly Scorpius is dating some slytherin pureblood now. *sob*

P.P.P.S. (is there such a thing?) You don't need to tell me. I already know. I hate myself too…..

* * *

****ONE WEEK LATER** (September 30th)**

"Good lord, could potions have been anymore boring!?" I asked to no one in particular, as I walked out of my last class for the day. The past week had been nothing but boredom, homework, and easily trying to avoid my so-called "boyfriend". Now that it's Friday I can honestly say that –surprisingly- this week had been pretty good. I mean, sure. Lucy still hates me, I'm still acting like a low-life bitch, Scorpius is still dating the pug-faced pureblood, and my brother's girlfriend is still pregnant. (But I really didn't expect any of those things to change)

"Rose!" I instantly recognized the voice behind me.

"Hey Sarah"

"Look, me and Al are going to hang out tonight, so I was thinking-"

"What? NO!" I exclaimed a little too quickly.

"Um yeah..." Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Besides. Now you and Sean can finally have that date he's been bugging you about for the past week."

"No! I mean, no. I really wanted to hang out with you tonight!"

"Rose…we always hang out-"

"Yes, but I mean. Come on! What ever happened to 'sisters before misters', huh?!" Okay, now I was sounding desperate.

"Rose…your acting really weird" Sarah commented narrowing her blue eyes even more.

That was most likely true. I was. For good reason though. Hanging out with Sarah was the last excuse I could give Sean before he started to get suspicious about the reasons why I don't actually want to go on a date with him tonight.

"Anyway, I've got to go!" Sarah called over her shoulder, as she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Yeah okay, later," I muttered under my breath. Walking, I began to ponder my possible options of getting out of spending time with Sean tonight. _Maybe I could just tell him I suddenly came down with some unknown, incurable, muggle disease. Nah, even I couldn't sink that low. What about a bad case of diarrhea? YEAH! He'll believe that. Then again I would have to stay cooped up in my dorm the entire night…….Maybe I could hang out with Lucy for a change?….no, no, no! No flipping way. Faking diarrhea is much, much, much easier then faking friendship. Maybe I should just break up with him….Ehhh no, I'm not brave enough. I could always say I just have a butt-load of homework. Yeah! That's been working good for the past wee-_

"Ouch, oh fuck!"

"Sorry!" I exclaimed snapping back to reality, and realizing I had just walked straight into another person causing their book and papers to fly across the floor. "Oh hey Isabella" I said recognizing the petite brunette that had just become a victim of my klutzy-ness. I leaned down to help her gather up the scattered papers.

"Thanks Rose" she smiled, self-concisely pulling down her sweater as she stood up. Her stomach really was getting bigger, and her natrually small frame wasn't helping to hide the obvious fact. So far though, I was pretty sure no one else knew.

There was an awkward silence as we both started walking down the hall in the same direction. "Ooh I love you necklace!" I said instantly, as my eyes glanced down at the gorgeous color-changing pendent hanging around Bella's neck.

"Thanks" She grinned, grasping the necklace in her hand.

"Where did you get it??" I questioned.

"Um, your brother" She replied sheepishly. "It was for my 17th birthday."

"Your 17!!!!" I exclaimed. Damn, I thought she had just turned 16. Shows what I know! "And you're dating a 15 year old!" Alright, so the last part kinda came out of my mouth with out me really thinking, but do you blame me? What could a 17 year old girl, see in a 15 year old guy?

"Umm, yes" She replied blushing. "I mean he's gonna be 16 tomorrow, so its not like he's-"

"Holy crap!" I cried covering my moth with my left hand. I had totally forgotten. Jesus Christ, how bad of a sister am I? "Tomorrows November 1st?" I asked already knowing the answer. Isabella nodded. "Oh well, right. I knew that!" _PERFECT EXCUSE! "Sorry Sean, no date tonight. I've got to prepare for my brothers birthday tomorrow!" Note to self: Get birthday gift. _

"Yeah, umm well bye…" Bella smiled sweetly, and gave a little wave as she turned to walk up the stairs leading up to the Hufflepuff tower.

_Poor girl…. _I thought shaking my head as I continued to walk straight.

* * *

**Ahh, how the plot thickens. lol Don't you just hate Rose in this? I know its highly unlikely that the real Rose would actually act like this, but you never know. (Plus if she was sweet and innocent I wouldn't have much of a story haha) Don't worry though, she'll learn her lesson in the end. **

***blushes* So I know I haven't updated in a wile, but I wanted you all to know that I haven't completly abandoned this story. :P The next chapter will hopefully be up sooner. (Its gonna be super short thought just fyi) I'll predicted that there will probably only be about 2-4 more chapters. (Plus the epilogue xD) **

**Anywho.....Review, Review, Review! (Honestly, you have no idea how much it helps me) :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Eek! Good lord, it's been forever since I've updated! :( Incase some of you have forgotten, I'll do a basic need-to-know recap. (Make sure you remember all these things as you read this chapter)**

**1. Rose has been writing blogs, spilling all the secrets listed below. (…see title of story…)  
****2. Sarah's Bulimic.  
****3. Hugo's girlfriend is pregnant. (No one else knows except Sarah and Rose)  
****4. Rose has a huge crush on Scorpius Malfoy. (Again, know one knows except Sarah)  
****5. Rose is dating Sean even though she doesn't really like him.  
****6. Lucy is mad at Rose because a) She called her a hoe and b) she is going out with her ex-boyfriend Sean.  
****7. Rose is a tad (is that an understatement?) Promiscuous.**

**If you know all of that info, you'll be good!!  
On with the story……**

* * *

"_Rose,"…."Rose come on, wake up!" _

"_Mhhmmm!" _

"_Rose, get up! Seriously!" _

"_Mmmm" _

"_ROSE!!! WAKE UP!!!!" _

"_Hahnuguagafanuha"_

"_ROSE WEASLEY!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" _

"Ugh, what!?" I cried chucking the covers off of myself. "Its Saturday Sarah! What the hell do you want???" I rubbed my eyes sleepily and glanced over at the digital clock beside my bedside. 7:23am. "This better be good…" I mumbled throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Come here!" Sarah motioned for me to sit beside her on her bed. I angrily crossed the room and plopped down next to the blonde. "I think you should see this…" Her tone didn't sound enthusiastic as she opened up her laptop and pointed to the screen. "I-uh er, I just got this uh e-mail. Look…." Sarah muttered.

Still practically half asleep, I lazily looked at the glaringly bright computer screen in front of me. "It looks like I normal e-mail Sarah" I said annoyed that 1) I had been woken up on a Saturday and 2) I had been woken up on Saturday from a dream involving me, Scorpius, and a bed. "Is that it?"

"What the fuck!? Did you even fucking read the fucking e-mail?"

Uhh-oh. Sarah Longbottom used the f-word. 3 times at that. This CAN'T be good. I shook my head trying to wake myself up some more. "The real Rose Weasley:" I read the e-mail out loud. Below the words was a link. I groaned. "This better not be a joke!" I spat clicking on the hyperlink.

"Well, I-um, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you…"

"Oh My FUCKING GOD! " My eyes widened as I realized what I had just clinked on. It was a link. A link to my blog, that _WAS _set to private. I glanced up at the top left corner of the blog. It read, Blog Setting: Public._ Oh....Shit. _

"WHAT!!! When! How! Who!" I put my hand up to my head trying to stop the thoughts flying through my mind.

"That not all," Sarah minimized the window and the screen went back to the dreaded e-mail. "Look at all the people it's been forwarded too…"

My mouth hung wide open. It looked as if at least half the school had received the exact same e-mail, containing the exact same link. "No…no, NO, NO! It's-It's impossible! That blog was set on private, PRIVATE!" I pointed my index finder at the laptop, as if it were an evil spirit. "No one could have gotten into my blog!"

"Rose…you've used the same username and password since second year."

"So!? No one knows that! Well, no except for you and Lu-"My eyes widened. "LUCY!" I practically screamed.

"Yes?"

I looked over; not realizing the entire time Lucy was sitting cross-legged on her bed smirking at us. "YOU!!!!" I cried.

"ME? Me, what?" She asked in a fake-innocent tone of voice.

"Please, Please Lucy. Tell me you didn't! Please. Tell me even you couldn't stoop this low!"

"I-I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about…" She smiled sweetly. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh just fucking admit it!" I spat. Anger raging through my veins. "You hacked into my blog, made it public then decided to completely ruin my life ALL because I called on you out on being the skank-trash that you are!"

"I'm skank-trash!" Lucy jumped up from her bed. "I'm a bloody slut!? ME!? Fucking hell, look in the mirror Rose!" She started walking toward me, obviously attempting to look intimidating. "After what I read in you little online-journal thing…I wouldn't be calling anyone a slut except yourself. Dating Sean, my own damn ex-boyfriend, for…what was it again? Sex? Revenge? What else? Oh, that's right! And to make your little slytherin 'crush' jealous."

"It was private! ONLY for me! If I knew the entire student-body was going to read it-!"

"Oh you think I only sent it to the students?" She gave an almost evil laugh. "Oh heavens no! Don't you think parents and teachers should get the honor to read the amazing piece of literature that is your blog?"

"P-PARENTS!" I almost screamed.

"Yes parents," She replied. "And I'm sure yours will be very happy to find out that they are going to be grandparents soon!"

"Oh my good!" I launched myself onto my bed, and burst out into uncontrollable tears. There was nothing else I could do, or knew how to do. The only thing I did know was that; within the next few hours, when everyone read those blog entries, my life would officially be over.

"Just remember Rose….you brought this on yourself!" Were the last few words Lucy said to me before exiting the room, taking with her my entire life and reputation.

* * *

**Short I know. I've had the chapter half done for weeks now. **

**Review Questions!!!! (yay! haha) **

**1. What are your thoughts about Lucy and what she did?  
2. Do you think Rose deserved what she got, or no?  
3. How do you think her parents/Sean/Scorpius/Hugo will react? (Beyond the obvious)  
4. Do you think Sarah will stick by her side, even after everything?  
****  
****Review, Review, Review! And of course:Thank you for reading. xD  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.....**

* * *

"Rose, Rose, come on. Stop crying!"

"NO!"

"It's really not THAT bad."

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!!!!! Sarah did you even read the entire bloody blog!?"

"…well no, but-"

"Then you can't fucking tell me 'It's not that bad!'" I buried my head farther into my already tear-stained pillow. I felt Sarah sit down beside me. "JustkillmeSarah" I cried, the words muffled by my pillow.

"What?"

"JUST KILL ME!" I spat, rolling onto my back and hugging my knees up to my chest.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen."

"No, I'm serious. Kill me."

"Don't even joke."

"…I'll pay you…"

"ROSE!"

"You can have all my clothing."

"There isn't enough clothing in the world to make me kill my best friend!!"

I sighed. "Fine! Whatever! Be like that. I'm going to take a fucking shower."

"Uh, well alright."

"At least no one will be able to see me cry in there." I muttered under my breath as I stood up.

* * *

"Good lord, was that shower long enough for you there Rose?"

"No!" I replied chucking my wet hair towel on the floor. "What time is it?"

"8:56" Sarah responded looking up from her laptop. "You've been in the shower for almost an hour…"

"And..??"

Sarah rolled her eyes then looked straight at me. A serious expression planted on her face "...I read it…"

"Now do you see why my life is over?!" The blonde didn't reply. "It's alright though!" I smiled as I saw Sarah raise one eyebrow. "I've already got a plan!"

"Which would be…what exactly?"

"I'm gonna drop out of school and live as a muggle!"

Sarah's mouth fell open "WHAT?! Why? Your already 17! It would be pointless to drop out of school now, and-"

"But think about it Sarah! How hard could it be? Besides I'll never have to face any of these people again. Plus, I'll be able t-!"

"Rose Weasly! You are not dropping out of school!!! And as long as there is breathe in my body, you will not throw away your magical ability to become some average muggle! Besides think about your parents, and brother, and-"

"My asstard of a brother and his little bastard child can go burn in hell for all I care!!"

"Asstard?"

"What?! I heard it on an American TV show once!"

Sarah rolled her eyes a second time. "You don't mean that Rose….you know this isn't his fault."

I groaned, plopping down on my bed. "Either way my life is still over."

I heard footsteps walking up the stairs. Glancing over at the door I saw Lucy standing there, her natural bitchy-snobbishness radiating for her face. "McGonagall wants you" She smirked and looked over at Sarah. "Oh, and your dad wants to see you also…" She grinned, turned around, and walked out of the dorm room without another word.

"Fuck!!" I cried once Lucy was out of earshot.

"You said it…"

"Couldn't she have waited a few damn hours!? It's only nine!"

"My dads gonna murder me…."

"Hey, you know you can always drop out with me!"

"You're not dropping out of school!"

"…Right" I muttered as Sarah and I both walked down the stairs into the common room with complete dread.

**-----------------**

Alright, so you know when you walk into a room and everyone looks up and stares straight at you? Then, they turn to the person next to them and start "whispering" as loud as possible. Yeah, well that's pretty much what happened when Sarah and I walked into the Gryffindor common room.

I let out a sigh of relief as we both walked though the portrait hole and down the staircase out of the hell-hole room. I honestly felt bad for Sarah. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been in this situation at all. But of course, I had to be me and screw up everyone's life. Yep. Rose Weasly: Complete loser and eternal life-ruiner. That's my name, don't wear it out.

Once we had both reached the bottom of the staircase Sarah turned and gave a half-hearted smile. "Well, good luck…" She said obviously trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, you too" I replied quietly as we both turned, and started to walk in opposite directions.

I continued to walk blindly down the halls of Hogwarts not stopping to notice if anyone was around me. I honestly didn't care at that point.

_Maybe Lucy didn't send the blog to the ENTIRE school…maybe she's just playing some huge horrible, bitchy prank on me…..Pshhh! Yeah right. And maybe I'm the queen of England. _

"Rose!"

I looked up. _Oh shit...RUN!! Just Run!! Or better yet, fling yourself out of a window! No ones gonna give a flying fuck anyway. _

"Umm, hi" I muttered, my head still faced towards the floor. I was almost positive my face was the color of my hair by then. "Look, I can't talk. I've gotta go see the headmistress, and um, er, well-"

"I know I know! Rose I've been looking for you for 20 minuets-"

"Well you found me" I spat angrily. "Look, If your just trying to embarrass me even more Scorpius…please, just save your breathe." I pushed him out of the way as I turned the corner. He grabbed my wrist and spun me back around.

"….I could never embarrass you Rose."

"Oh of course. Embarrassing me is my job, right?"

Scorpius looked down at the ground, not responding.

I sighed. "Look I'm sorry. If I knew that stupid blog was going to get out I wouldn't-"

Scorpius interrupted me by putting his index finger up to my lip. "Rose please. Don't be sorry."

"And why not?" I said moving my face away.

"Because I'm not." He whispered softly before leaning in, and kissing me on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! Kind of a cheesy ending, but it was Rose/Scorpius, so I was happy! xD  
****Gees it's been over a month since I've updated this story? *blushes* I've actually had about 3/4 of it written since early February, but I got caught up w/school and crap like that. *barf*  
****Anywho hopefully you kind of remembered what was going on before this.  
****Review Questions!!!!!!! :--) :--) :--) :--) :--) **

**1. ****Are you happy/sad/angry/confused/bored/shocked/ecstatic/indifferent/pissed/any other emotion you can think of, that Scorpius kissed Rose?  
****And just to ask a second-already-asked question…..  
****2. Isn't Lucy a complete bitchtard!? I mean she's not just a bitch…she's not just a retard…she's a bitchtard!  
**…**Sorry I had too…. (Hopefully no ones gonna yell at me for saying retard) **

**But yea…Review! xD and as always, thanks for reading!! **


	15. Chapter 15

"_Because I'm not." He whispered softly before leaning in and kissing me on the lips. _

**------------**

Still dizzy from the previous 5 seconds I smiled goofily, forgetting about everything except how Scorpius's lips felt against mine. "So…you're really not mad?" I asked my mind snapping back to reality.

"Mad? No. Not really. Shocked? Yes." He took my hand and smiled down at me.

I sighed. "Oh god Scorpius, what am I going to do?!"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! I mean everyone in this entire school probably hates me, my parents are going to kill me, and the rest of my life is pretty much ruined!" I sighed a second time. "I-I just don't want to face any of the people that I'm going to have to face….Does that make sense?"

Scorpius shrugged "Not really." I could see a smile creeping onto his lips. "Look Rose….people love you."

'What?" I asked in an abnormally high pitched voice. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, an obvious smile on his face. " What I mean is, people like you. As a person. Sure, some people will be mad. Some people will be upset. In fact some people may even stop talking to you….But trust me the people who love you, truly love you, will always be there. No matter what they'll stand behind you….And those are the people who you would actually WANT to talk too."

"Soooo, what are you saying?" I asked looking up at the blond.

"I'm saying go. Go see McGonagall. Deal with her, deal with your parents, deal with your brother, and deal with everyone else at Hogwarts. Just know that no ones going to eternally hate you over this."

I didn't say anything. What could I honestly do? Scorpius was right. As much as it's gonna suck major balls to face everyone, it will blow over…one day. When I'm like 45…Oh who am I kidding, my parents are going to disown me, and my brother is going to Avada Kadvra my ass off. Is that possible? Either way, my life is still going to suck for the next few months. And Sean…Merlin I don't even want to think about him.

Scorpius laughed. "Rose, you still look like your going to puke."

"Excuse me!" I said smiling. "I do not! I'm perfectly calm and collected."

"Riiiiight"

I playfully punched Scorpius on the arm. "Give me a break here OK?! I just might die soon…"

"...Drama Queen"

----------

***McGonagall's office***

"Hugo!?" I asked instantly recognizing my brother sitting the middle of the room. He glared up at me, murmuring something under his breathe. I quickly sat down in the chair directly next to him. _Since when does McGonagall have 2 chairs set up in here? _"…So I guess McGonagall asked you to come here also?"

"I hate you." Hugo said plainly, not even bothering to look my in the eyes, or answer my question.

"Alright," I sighed. "I can't say I didn't deserve that, but-"

"BUT NOTHING ROSE!!!" His eyes quickly dropped down to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry." I replied quietly. My eyes quickly scanned the room. Not a sign of McGonagall anywhere. "Is she here?" Hugo pretended to not hear the question. "Fine be like that..." I muttered under my breathe.

We both sat in compete silence for what seemed like 4 hours, but was most likely only 4 minuets. Honestly it felt like we were in one of those muggle TV shows. You know, when the kids do something bad and they have to wait in the principal's office, and then when the principal come in somehow they find out it's some huge misunderstanding, and everyone all happy, and they all go sing and dance around the entire school. Yeah except sadly this is Hogwarts. Not High School Musical.

"Rose, Hugo..."

My entire body almost froze up as I looked up towards the door of McGonagall's office_. Oh shit….WHY?!?!? Why didn't I just jump out of the window when I had the chance!?!?!_

"Oh, mum…dad….hi" I instinctively stood up from my chair.

"Sit down!" Commanded my overly-pissed-off looking mother.

"I-I umm-well alright." I murmured sitting back down in the mildly uncomfortable chair.

"Scorpius Malfoy!?!?!" I heard my dad exclaim.

"Ronald I think that is the least of our problems right about now."

"To hell it isn't!" My dad cried. "And you!" his eyes turned to Hugo. "A TEENAGE FATHER?! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Mr. Weasley, I'd advice you not to yell until we have gotten this entire situation properly sorted out." I finally looked up and noticed that Professor McGonagall had walked into the room along with my parents. "Now Rose, we all need a proper explanation of this….blog?"

"IT'S ALL LUCY'S FAULT!" I cried crossing my arms and slouching down further in my chair.

"Lucy? You mean your friend Lucy? Oh she's seems like such a sweet girl. I'm sure you just had a mix up-"

"SHE IS NOT A SWEET GIRL MUM! She's an evil sadistic life-ruining skank!"

"I wouldn't be calling anyone a skank if I were you…"

"DAD!"

"Sean fucking Finnigan!?"

"Ron! Stop it!" My mum interrupted. "Rose why in the world would Lucy do any of this? You wrote terrible stuff about her in that blog you know-"

"THAT'S WHY SHE WOULD DO IT!"

"Miss Weasley there is no need for barbaric yelling."

I gritted my teeth trying desperately not to jump out of my chair and start cussing everyone in the room out. Glancing over at Hugo I noticed he looked like he was trying to do the same thing. "Fine…" I murmured unclenching my fists.

"Rose you honestly think Lucy did this?" My mum asked doubtfully.

"I don't think, I know!"

"Well in all honestly who cares whose fault this is, it's already out and nothings going to change that!"

"…Time turner?" I suggested trying to break the tense mood in the room.

"Rose you've made mistakes, and I refuse to let you use magic to fix them."

Merlin I hate it when my mum gets all motherly-like.

"Well what about you Hugo? Do you have anything to say about this?" My dad piped up.

"I agree....with Rose." Well that was unexpected. "We should go back in time to make sure she's never born!"

"Well whoopty-fucking-doo, sounds good to me!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Rose! Hugo! Will you both stop acting like children!?" My mum sounded even more pissed off. "You both have some serious growing up to do because of all this, and I hope you realize that." We were both silent. "Hugo you're going to become a father! Meaning you will be raising a living being! You can't just give it away to someone when you don't feel like taking care of it!-"

"Yeah, and you can't just let it die like all of your hamsters…." I laughed not bothering to even look at Hugo.

"I was 8! Besides at least I don't hate babies, like some people in the room!"

"I don't hate babies!"

"Actually to quote your blog….'I hate babies, I hate children, I hate preteens, I hate teenagers, and most of all I hate the greedy, vain, cock-sucking adults they turn into!'"

"What the fuck?! Did you like memorize that entire blog entry or something!?" I cried angrily.

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET!!!" My mum shouted. She never shouts. EVER. To tell you the truth I was kind of scared. We both nodded. "Now let's seriously try to sort this entire thing out."

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "We're going to be here for a loonnnggg time..."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for fast updates!! :P  
****Kind of a boring-but-necessary chapter. I actually love Scorpius in the beginning, though. (Who knew a Malfoy could be so sweet xD)**

**Review Questions!  
****1. How do you think Lucy should get it in end? (I mean in terms of payback, karma, etc.)  
****2. GENDER GUESS TIME! (I have way to much fun with this lol) Do you think Hugo's baby will be a boy?.....a girl?…a hermaphrodite? (kidding!) But yeah, if you guess the gender correct your (real) name will be featured in later chapters. (Which will most likely be the epilogue because I'm going need some serious help coming up with names) Oh and if you don't wanna use your real name you can use a name that you really like. xD**

**Alright that's about it! lol Thanks so much for reading. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**January 28th, 2024**_

_Dear Diary, _

So instead of keeping a blog, (which was possibly the worst idea of my life) I've decided to keep a journal. Why would I keep a journal you may ask? Didn't I learn my lesson already? Well I guess the thing is I kinda doubt Lucy is ever even going to see this considering we're not roommates anymore.

Yep that's right. We're not roommates. We don't even go to school together. In fact, in about 7 months we won't even be living in the same continent. Explanation? In the fall I'm going off to collage in America. MUGGLE collage in America. Meaning there was absolutely no point in me staying at Hogwarts and finishing off my 7th year. Sure my parents were pissed at first, but they got over it, and thankfully my mum agreed to let me use the money she inherited from her parents to pay for schooling.

It's kind of weird. When I was younger I always thought I'd end up working for the ministry of magic like my parents. Now, after everything, I've realized that's exactly what I DON'T want to do. I want to write. Anything really. Books, news paper articles, magazine articles, anything's better then working at the ministry. Scorpius pretty much decided the same thing too. Although he did decide to stay and finish up at Hogwarts, he's going off to the same collage as I am in August. I think it'll be good. We'll both have someone we know, plus we'll be able to save money by getting a cheap apartment near campus.

Scorpius's dad practically disowned him though. He was SOOOOOOO pissed when he found out his only son wanted to become a lawyer and move to America with a half-blood.

Sarah was pretty upset also. Thankfully she was really supportive. It gonna suck balls not being able to see her for months at a time, but hey, that's life.

I guess I should talk about Hugo in the entry also. He's doing well I guess. His girlfriend is 8 months pregnant now. Oh! And I almost forgot. I've got a new 2-week-old baby sister. :--) Her name is Jane Marie Weasley,and she's so flipping adorable! Her hair most gorgeous shade of red, and her eyes are a chocolaty brown color. In all honesty I'm beginning to change my opinion about babies because of her. (Since I currently live at home, I'm practically with the little thing 24/7) Oh, and I take back what ever I said about 43 year olds reproducing.

So I guess your going to want to know what's been going on in my life for the past 4 months. Well to tell you the honest truth, not much. I dropped out of school (that still sounds so bad ha-ha) a week after the blog incident (that's what I'm calling it now) mainly because I'm a major baby and can't deal with people talking about me, and calling me a slut to my face. Anyway, my parents have pretty much forgiven me. My mum put me on birth control. (After giving me a huge lecture about promiscuity, and how it's bad…) I told her that I wasn't the one giving her, her first grandchild, and that if I'm going to be forced to get on birth control, Hugo should be forced to get a vasectomy. (That didn't go over so well)

Anywho, Weasley fertilityness (is that even a word?) aside, I'm excited to see my baby nephew. (I don't think I mentioned this but yeah, it's a boy)

Oh also, in other news my cousin is engaged! James. Not Albus or Lily. He's marrying some gorgeous half Asian chick whose mom was in the year above my parents back at Hogwarts. (I think her names was like Chow, or Cho, or something weird like that) Either way, for some reason, my aunt isn't too happy about it. Go figure.

Soooo….that's about it. :P

* * *

**A/N: Another fast update! Yay! xD Sorry the chapter was so short. **

**Congrats to everyone who guess the gender right! (I'm actually kind of shocked; almost everyone who sent in a guess got it right…) Soooo just send your name (or a name you like) in a review, and I'll put it in the last chapter. :--)**

**This brings me to another point. I'm arguing with myself about weather I should have another chapter before the last one or not. I made a goal for myself to finish this story before my 15****th ****birthday, which is in less then a month, and I'm not sure if I just wanna go straight into the epilogue or not. I might also just do a couple more chapters with little snippets of Rose's life. Grrrr! This is difficult lol What do you guys think? **

**Anyway, yeah no real Review questions this time. Just let me know what you think!  
****As always: Thanks for reading, and also thanks for giving me 43 reviews on a story that I thought was only going to get about 10! :P **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alright so here's the thing....some of you may just wanna kill me after this chapter.  
I honestly started writing this with no idea or intention behind it, but before I knew it, I had just entirely screwed up Rose's life. (Again) Oh well, that's what sometimes happens when your free write....(I give you my absolute promise though, THIS STORY WILL END HAPPY!...I hope.)  
On with the chapter. **

****7 years later**  
Age :25**

* * *

"Wake up baby!"…......"Seriously get up!!"…..........."I mean it; you have class in like 2 hours!".......….."Scorpius!!!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" He muttered flinging the covers off himself and sitting up.

"Took you long enough!" I rolled my eyes and walked out of the tinny sleeping area and into the cramped little kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Scorpius called into the kitchen.

"Toast." I replied buttering the last slice of bread and putting it on a plate. "Yum…" I heard Scorpius mummer from the other room. "Don't worry; I'm getting my paycheck today! Calm down."

"Mhhhmmm double yum, that means we get to go out and buy more Spaghetti-o's, Mac 'n' cheese, bread, and rice-a-roni!"

"Fuck. Not again Scorp! I told you if you're going to bitch about my job, maybe you should just get one of your own-!"

"And just quit law school when I have less then a year to go!?"

I let out a loud sigh making sure Scorpius could hear it from the other room. "I know-I know! It's just….Me! An English major! And what do I have to show for it? I don't even fucking write anything for my suck ass job!"

"You write!"

"I type up funeral notices for a shitty newspaper! That doesn't exactly count …Maybe…."

"Rose…"

"Maybe..."

"Rose..."

"....If we moved back to Englan-"

"NO! I told you! We're not having this conversation again!!"

"Oh you're just pissed because you don't want to face your damn father, and admit he was right all along!!! We fail as muggles!"

"We don't fail!!"

"WE FAIL! Epically fail!"

"DO NOT!!! We're perfectly fine as we are!"

"Oh please, come on, just admit it. Ever since your dad stopped sending those monthly checks we've been completely fucked!"

"We are not fucked Rose!"

I took about 6 steps walking out of the kitchen, and into the living room/bedroom/dinning room/everything else room. "LOOK AROUND YOU!!!!" I screamed a little too loud causing the blond to jump, and instantly closed the absolutely ginormous law book he had in his hands. "I'm tired Scorpius! I'm tired of waking up in an apartment that looks and smells like something a cheap five dollar hooker would live in! I'm tired of eating food that a 6 years olds eat on a daily basis! I'm tired of driving a car that just may, OR MAY NOT start up in the morning! I'm tired of shitting in a bathroom that doesn't even have a fucking lock to it! I-I'm tired of having sex in a bed," I pointed to the bed for dramatic effect. "That we found for 15 dollars at a garage sale!" I was silent for a few seconds. "Most of all though, I'm tired of almost every penny we have going to pay for you."

"WELL DAMN AREN'T WE BEING SELFISH TODAY?!"

"I'm selfish!? ME!!!! YES! Because maybe one day, just one day, I might want to have a family that I can support! Maybe one day I want to become more then your bloody fiancé!" I held up my left hand exposing my empty ring finger. "And maybe, just maybe, I would like an engagement ring, instead of an open ended 'Promise'-!"

"Is this all this is about? The fact I proposed to you without a ring-!"

"NO!" I shouted this time even louder then before. "Its not! It's about the fact that I have to wake up every morning not knowing if my electricity is going to be turned off that day! Or if I'm going to have enough money to buy food, or gas!" This time we were both silent. Although Scorpius had his head facing the floor I could still see the sadness in his eyes. _God that boy can always make me feel bad for him…_ "I'm sorry" I muttered looking down at the ground. "Its just…hard" I said not knowing what other word to use. I took a deep breath. _Tell him, don't tell him. Tell him, don't tell him. Tell him, don't tell him…._

"Scorpius…" I whispered sitting down next to him on the bed. "I need to tell you something."

He looked up "What it is?" His grey eyes met mine.

_Damn those eyes! _"I ummmm-" _Say it ya big chicken! _I took Scorpius's hand in mine. "I-I mean we're, I mean, well I…." _Why the fuck is this so hard! _

"…..what??"

"….I'm 6 weeks pregnant.…" There. I said it. I didn't exactly say it bravely, happily, or confidently, but I said it. Looking down at the floor I just couldn't bear to watch Scorpius's reaction. I let out a surprised squeal as I felt myself being lifted up off the bed, and twirled around in circles.

"Oh Rosie do you know what this means!?" Scorpius cried happily, smiling ear to ear.

"Uhhh....That we're complete and utterly screwed because we're so broke we couldn't even afford condoms, and we ran out of the ones that we stole from planned parenthood???"

"It means we're going to have a baby!"

"…..Yes, that does tend to happen when one gets pregnant…" I said sarcastically.

Scorpius laughed lowering me back down to the ground. "We'll manage" He said sweetly kissing my forehead.

"Yeah right. If we give up eating…"

"We'll manage," He repeated. "Somehow…"

"...I-I don't think so," I whispered softly. "I...I can't."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Scorpius," _Alright here comes the hard part. Fuck! If I knew he would have been happy about this I would have never told him in the first place! _"Look…I've already scheduled for an abortion next Tuesday." I felt a single tear run down me cheek. "Please." I said in a tinny voice. "Don't try and stop me."

* * *

**A/N-THE END!!! Ahh! Kidding, kidding, kidding. lol I'm not just going to leave the story like that. (Unless you really want me too..)  
But yeah. I've decided to do little snippets of Rose's life, I guess. (At least I've decided to do this one!)  
Again, hopefully not TOO many for you want to kill me.... **

**REVIEW QUESTIONS!!!  
1. I know the whole abortion thing is very controversial, but I honesty want to know, what do you think would be best for Rose/Scorpius? (Weigh in all the circumstances)  
****2. Pick a spouse for Lily Potter.  
3. Pick a number 1-5.  
4. Should R/S move back to England early even though Scorpius is still in school?  
5. Kill off one character in this story. (It can't be Rose or Scorpius)  
6. What city in the US should Rose/Scorpius be living in? (Its so sad, I haven't even decided where they live yet...)**

**OK, sorry for the weird review questions, hopefully you'll see later why they were asked.  
P.S. 50 Reviews?? Maybe...Possibly..Please? LoL xD I sound so pathetic.**

**Thanks for reading! :-)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Thank you Ms. Weasley, if you could just have a seat over there the doctor will see you in a few moments."

"Thanks." I responded dryly feeling a little sick as I walked into the waiting room area, and sat down. Noticing an abandoned magazine sitting on the chair next to me I picked it up and looked at the cover. _Modern Bride. _I rolled my eyes chucking the magazine back onto the chair. Picking up my purse from the floor I got out my cell phone and began blindly fooling around with it. (A nervous habit I had acquired back in my freshman year of collage.)

"Hiya!!"

I jumped a little spinning my head to the left noticing that a girl with bleached blonde hair, and green eyes who looked as if she couldn't have been more then 15 had just sat down beside me. "Hi…" I mumbled looking back down at my cell phone.

"First time, huh?" She asked crossing her legs leaning in close to me.

"Uhhh yeah, you?"

"Third" She replied seeming unfazed by her answer.

"How old are you!?" I cried not really thinking before I spoke.

"14" She again replied nonchalantly. "You?"

"25"

"Whoa! You're like old!"

"…Thanks?"

"Are you like French or something?"

"Uhh British-"

"OH MY GOD! I love your phone!" The girl squealed snatching my cell phone away from me. "My ex use to have one JUST LIKE IT!"

"BUT-"

"Is this your boyfriend!?" She interrupted me again, holding up the phone directly in my face showing me my current wallpaper.

"Fiancé" I said once she had backed the phone away from my face. A few people in the waiting room were giving us some pretty odd glances. A part of me wanted to snatch my phone away from the random girl whose name I didn't even know, and another part of me was mildly amused by her.

"He's like ungodly hot!" She squealed "So where is he now? I mean considering he's obviously not here!"

"Home," I murmured, not meeting the young girl's eyes. "What about, uhh, your boyfriend? Where is he?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Jail," She replied. "Don't worry, though! We're trying to get him out on self defense!"

My eyes widened. "JAIL!? How old is he?"

"Like 38 or something" She smiled still looking through my phone. "Who's this?" She again thrust the phone in my face. "He's hot. You should go out with him."

"He's my brother!" I cried snatching the phone away from the blonde.

"Pshh! Like that would ever stop me!" She threw her head back obviously finding her statement amusing.

"…So uhhh are your parents here."

"Nah my mom dropped my off, and then went to work."

"Where does she work?" I asked not really interested.

"She cleans toilets for some strip club a few blocks down from here."

"…Oh…"

"What about your parents?"

"Ummm, their dead." I lied.

"Oh, sorry that's gotta suck cock!" The girl (whose name I STILL didn't know) flipped back her hair. "My dad got hit by a Krispy Kreme tuck when I was 6 months old." She sighed. "Tragic really, the driver didn't even fucking stop! When we found him, he looked like some deal ol' roadkill! I mean his entire body was like sooo mangl-!"

"OK, OK!" I cried holding my hands up. "I-I got the picture!" OK! _There is SERIOUSLY something wrong with today's youth…. _

The girl was silent for a few seconds. "I'm Penisa." She finally said holding out her hand. "It's actually pronounced PEE-N-SAH, but all my friends call me Penis-a."

"Uhhh….Riiiggghhhttt…uhh I'm umm gonna got sit over there." I pointed to the other side of the waiting room, slowly standing up. _"The doctor will see you in a few moments." HA! What bullshit!_

"I'll come with you!" The blonde, oh whoops. I mean "Penisa"; hopped up from her chair looking like she would have followed me to the end of the earth.

"NO!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up a second time. "I mean-uhh well. Uhh you know-"

"Rose Weasly." My head flipped around. _YES!!! Finally! Thank the good lord! "_I've gotta go!" I quickly walked towards the nurse looking lady who had just called my name.

"Have fun!" I head the girl call after me.

"What the hell?!" I thought out loud as I followed the older woman into a small room. My breathing started to quicken once I stepped into the cold-overly bright room.

**(A/N: Yeahhh...So.....I've never actually had an abortion, so you've gotta forgive me if some of this stuff isn't exactly correct.) **

"Strip down to just your bra then put this on,"The woman handed me what looked like a blue hospital gown.

"NOW?!" I exclaimed.

"NO! Tomorrow!" The woman rolled her eyes.

In all honesty the next few minuets of my life went by in a pretty big blur. A man came in, introduced himself, then instructed me to sit down on a very narrow bed with a single sheet on it.

"Calm down sweetie it will all be over soon."

I gulped and nodded._ What am I doing here? This isn't me! God if my parents only knew….Why the fuck am I so stupid!? Why must my idiotic pride always keep me from asking for help? Maybe I shouldn't go through with this….I'm lucky Scorpius even drove me here after the things I said to him… Oh good lord I'm such a fucking idiot! _"What are you going to do with that?!" I exclaimed looking at the long needle the doctor was holding in his hands.

"Mhh oh this?" The doctor laughed as if anything in the world could possibly be funny. "It's to numb your cervix."

"But-But that needle is gonna go straight through my arm!"

"The shoot isn't going in your arm hunny…"

"Ohh…." I gulped.

Now if I were to tell you what happen in the next 5 seconds you would probably laugh in my face. But I'll tell you anyway. The fire alarm went off. Yep. No sprinklers. Just the alarm plus some flashing red lights that I guess were suppose to tell us to get the hell out of the building. "Jesus fucking Christ!" I heard the doctor curse. Quickly taking my feet out of the stirrups I managed to grab my purse before the old lady and doctor quickly rushed me out of the room. There were people on either side of me fleeing like a pack of wild animals out of the back doors of the clinic.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

I instantly recognized the voice once I had gotten outside. "You!?" I cried in an overly shocked tone seeing the blonde from the waiting room walk up to me.

"Oh mother fucker! All I wanted was a damn cigarette wile I waited! But NOO!! It had to fall on that stupid bridal magazine and catch fire!!"

"You're not even old enough to smoke!"

"Your point?"

"Oh never mind!" I cried noticing a fire truck that had just pulled up. My eyes looked over towards the parking lot. Now I'm going to tell you right now. Never in my life had I been so excited to see that old, ugly, beat up, beige colored Toyota until that very day. I made a quick split-second decision that I knew would change the rest of my life. I ran towards that old, ugly beat up, beige colored Toyota.

"You're early!" I smiled getting into the car.

"Yeah, well I didn't think murder could take all THAT long! And what the hell is going on over there!?"

"It's not murder, it's a woman's right to choose! Oh, and there was a tinny fire in the waiting room. No biggie. Just drive!"

"Wha-"

"DRIVE!" I commanded.

"Sooo…..??"

"Soooo….I hope you like welfare checks, and rice-a-roni 'cause that's what we're going to be living off of for a wile…"

"….You mean you didn't....?"

"No" I said plainly starring down at the blue gown I was still wearing. _Thank god this thing has a back to it! _The two of us drove in silence for a few more seconds which seemd more like minuets. "Are you…Are you CRYING?!" I couldn't help but smile.

"No! I-I just got something in my eye…"

"Scorpius…I'm sorry. For-for….For everything."

The blond nodded. "And I'm sorry for calling you a heartless, cruel, evil, murdering bitch."

I laughed. "It's alright. After calling you a stupid, idiotic anit-abortion, overly fertile-life ruin-er, I suppose I kinda deserved it."

"Ok, Rose just one question….How the hell did a fire start in the waiting room of an abortion clinic!?"

I laughed. "Man...It's a LOONNGG story!"

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh that was kind of a bitter sweet chapter don't you think? (I tried to add a little comic relief…hopefully it was successful lol) I know I could havenever made Rose get an actual abortion, but I also know the living conditions will be hard on all 3 of them. (Like a lot of you said though…Rose has a supportive family, if she could only get over her pride)**

**Oh and before anyone asks…."Penisa"-Yes I actually know (well know of) someone with that name….poor thing gets tortured for it.**

**Review Questions!!! (They are both totally random and just for my enjoyment ha-ha xD)  
****1. The character Penisa-Love/Hate her?  
2. When you read the sentence "The fire alarm went off", what was your initial reaction? For example….Were you like "YES! The abortions been interrupted!" or……. "NO! Crap! Now she's totally gonna chicken out!"…or were you just like "WTF? She is about to get a needle stuck up her vagina and a fire alarm is going off? What the crap is wrong with the author of this story?!" (LMAO I really want to see what people write for this question)**

**P.S. The grammar was probably crap in this because I write it at like midnight. **

**Anywho….Thanks for reading this mildly confusing chapter haha :--)**


	19. Chapter 19

***2 Years later*  
Age: 27 **

"Come on sweetie, come help mummy in the kitchen." I smiled picking up the squirming two year old, and walking into the brightly lit kitchen. "What do you think you want for dinner Rachel??"

"Cookies!"

"Right, like you need more sugar!" I laughed putting the toddler down on the kitchen counter, and brushing away a piece of curly, strawberry blond hair from her blue-grey eyes. "How about Spaghetti?"

"Okie-dokie!" Rachel cried smiling broadly.

"Well then, spaghetti it is!" _Not that we actually have any other food in this godforsaken apartment. _I mentally noted pulling out the store-brand noodles, tossing them in a pot, adding water, and putting the pot on the stove. "Hey Baby!" I called hearing the door open then close again. "How was work?!" No response. "Scorpius?" I heard a loud crash coming from the other room. Quickly picking up the two year old, I walked out of the kitchen, down the hall of the apartment, and into the small bedroom Scorpius and I shared. "What…are…you…DOING!?" I cried.

"Packing," Scorpius replied chucking the suitcase he had just pulled out from the small closet, onto the bed.

"For what?!"

"We're going to England."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "Are you going crazy?!?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"…outside…hallway…NOW!!!" I put down the toddler, and handed her the television remote. "Rachel, watch TV."

"Okee,"

"ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL?!" I hissed one I had shut the bedroom door behind me. "You know there is no way in hell we can afforded plane tickets, after monthly rent and daycare costs, we barely have enough money to buy food and-"

"I found this letter in the mailbox this morning…" Scorpius interrupted me, reaching in his back pocket, and pulling out a small folded piece of parchment. "Read it."

"Scorpius!"

"Read it!"

I rolled my eyes snatching the letter away. "Fine!" I began reading….

_Scorpius, _

_Oh sweetie, it has been much too long, hasn't it? I do hope this letter reaches you in time. Something has come up I feel you should know about. Come to the manor as soon as possible. I'll explain everything soon. _

_Love, mum _

"How does she know where we live?!" I cried raising one eyebrow as I saw the small tear stain at the bottom of the letter.

"That's not the point!" The Scorpius exclaimed grabbing the parchment from out of my hands.

"And the point would be…what exactly?" I put my hands on my hips. "You're going to take your 2 years old daughter, and your 4-months-pregnant wife to England because…. _'Something came up'_?" I sighed. "Scorp, you haven't even talked to your parents in practically 3 years, you don't just expect-"

"Look I know, I know, it just….Rose….please…" His grey eyes met mine.

"Stop looking at me like that! You know damn well we're broke! How are we supposed to pay for a trip to England, huh? What are we gonna sell? Our souls!?"

The blond shook his head. "Honestly…it's like you've completely forgotten what we are…"

I raised my eyebrows again, and crossed my arms over my slightly enlarged belly. "What are you implying?"

"…Accio Plane tickets….?" He responded far from confidently.

"But-but, that's wrong!"

"How is it wrong?"

"I don't know…it just is! It's like cheating…"

"Well you don't very well expect us to apparate across the Atlantic ocean with a two year old do you?"

"….no" I sighed shaking my head. "What about work, huh? I can't miss anymore days! And you-you know you have to work on Saturday, and you-"

"I'm using a vacation day, plus don't worry, we'll be back before Monday….hopefully..."

"HOPEFULLY?! You do know you have an important court date Monday, don't you-?!"

"I'm a court appointed lawyer for a serial rapist, I'm honestly not too worried."

"But!!!" I tried to think of another excuse for not leaving. "But-"

"You know the only reason you don't want to go is because you don't want to deal with my parents….admit it. Go on, go on. Admit you're scared of you in-laws!"

I sighed giving in. "Fine. I'll admit it! But in my defense, you know damn well your dad hates me!" I could feel a small smile creeping onto my lips. "...When are we leaving?"

Scorpius smiled that brilliant smile that somehow always made me fall in love with him all over again. "There's a flight leaving at 6:25 tomorrow going London, from there we can go to Wiltshire."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "just how I want to spend my Saturday. Getting up at 5 in the morning, flying to England, and facing your damn parents." I let out a little laugh. "Promise me one thing though."

"What?"

"When your parents flip out, when they find out they have a two year old granddaughter….I'm blaming you"

"Fair enough," Scorpius replied, kissing my on the lips before we walked back into the bedroom.

"Rachel Anne Malfoy!!" I cried, my eyes widening in horror. _Its always somthing isn't it?_ "You know better then to play in mummy's make-up!" I grabbed the tube of lip-stick away from my daughter who looked as if she had just had a make-up store explode on her face.

"I'm pretty! Just like you mommy!"

I shook my head trying to hide a smile. Scorpius laughed picking up Rachel. "I'll go clean her off!"

Nodding, I glanced over at the mess. Lipstick, eye-shadow, foundation, blush, and mascara all cover the floor by my dresser. Sighing I knelt down and reached under my side of the bed pulling out my wand. Making sure the curtains were closed I aimed my wand at the scattered make-up, and muttered a cleaning spell. There. The mess was gone. Simple. Easy. Quick. It was a rare occasion that I used magic for anything. Mainly because I was terrified of being found out, and having everyone in New York City find out about the abnormality that is my family. Hiding things went becoming any easier, though. On more then one occasion I've had a daycare worker come up to me saying strange things have been happening around my own daughter. Of course, I try and play it off like they are crazy and seeing things. Not exactly sure how long I'll be able to do that before I will be forced to switch daycare centers. Again. _This whole thing is going to be a disaster. _I thought sitting down on the bed.

Little did I know, though….That trip to England. That one trip…Would change my entire life…. Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Mmmm a tad bit of a cliffy, don't cha think? xD For some reason that chapter was really annoying to write…*shrugs* Oh well. Is spring break and my mind has officially turned into mush, so I've got a good excuse. (Meaning: You've got to forgive me for any obvious grammar mistakes) **

**REVIEW QUESTIONS!! (Actually there is only one, so it would be review question…)  
****1. ****What do you think is the reason that Scorpius's mom wants them to come to ****England ****so suddenly? Death? Natural disaster? A problem in the wizarding world? **

**Thanks for reading! xD Love you guys! **


	20. Chapter 20

"Good god Rose! We're going to be for a **DAY**, not a decade! What in the world did you pack?"

"Just the essentials!" I replied reaching the top of the paved staircase that lead up to the front door of the Malfoy manor. Looking back I noticed Scorpius struggling to carry the 5 different sized suitcases in his arms.

"Since when did we even own this much stuff!?" he cried.

"SHH!" I hissed putting my finger up to my mouth. Glancing down at the sleeping two year old in my arms, I rolled my eyes. _Now she falls asleep. She couldn't shut up during the entire plane ride, but NOW, now she fall asleep! _

"Thanks for offering to help Rose; it was really thoughtful of you!" Scorpius spat sarcastically as he –finally- reached the front door of the manor.

"Drama King!" I laughed. "So…do we ring the doorbell?"

"No. We're just supposed to stand here and wait until god opens the door for us, and lets us in!"

"Merlin, someone is PMSing!" I exclaimed as I rang the doorbell.

"Sorry, it's just I'm a little nervous about this whole thing."

"You're Nervous?! You're bloody nervous?! They are your parents for godsa-"

I was interrupted when a petite older woman who I knew to be Scorpius's mother opened the door. "Glad to see you came," she said, smiling wearily. "Come in." Scorpius's mum stepped aside allowing the three of us (plus an ungodly amount of luggage) to walk through the rather large front door. "Leave your bags over there, and follow me."

I glanced over at Scorpius, he nodded as if to say _Go ahead. _I sighed putting the two-year old down on the ground once I had noticed she was awake.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"Shhh," I whispered taking Rachel's hand, following Scorpius's mum until we reached the spacious living room area. The manor was gorgeous, I must say. Beautiful carpet, magnificent furnishing, and an entire aura about it that just screamed 'who ever lives here is richer then you'! Its not like I grew up in a cardboard box or anything....its just....sometime I wonder how Scorpius managed to go from living here, to living in an apartment that makes the burrow look like a 5 star hotel.

"Sit down," Mrs. Malfoy commanded suddenly, pointing to a large couch in the center of the room.

"Ummm, well uhhh okay…" I muttered sitting down next to Scorpius on the lush couch, Rachel perched on my lap. I watched as the older woman walked up next to us, smiled, reached down, and ran her fingers through Rachel's reddish-blonde hair.

"My, she is even more beautiful in person." Scorpius's mom knelt down so she was eye level with the two year old. "Hello Rachel."

"Hiya!!" Squealed the happy toddler.

My mouth fell open. "WHAT?! How-what-huh!? You know?! " I looked over at Scorpius giving him a _wtf? _look.

"Of course I know….I'm a mother…"

"But-but-!"

"How do you think I found out where you live? Pure chance?" The older woman stood up, spinning around so she was facing the window. "No, trust me. I have my sources…"

"Has she been like stalking us, or something!?" I whispered to Scorpius making sure his mother didn't hear.

Giving me a 'look' the blond finally spoke up. "Umm, mum.….is this why you wanted us to come all the way over here? To tell us that you know about-"

"Kiki!" Scorpius's mum called, completely ignoring and interrupting her own son. Within seconds a female house elf appeared at the entrance to the living room. "Kiki, take this girl into the kitchen and make her some food."

"But-!" I tried protesting as my mother in law snatched Rachel up in her arms, placing her down next to the house elf.

"Follow Kiki!" The house elf said in a squeaky voice; taking Rachel's hand, and leading her out of the room.

"Wait-!"

"She does not need to hear this Rose." The older woman replied simply, sitting down in a chair next to the couch Scorpius and I sat on. "Like I said in the letter, something has come up." I could see a great amount of sadness in her eyes as she said this.

Scorpius raised his eyebrow. "A good something?....or a bad something?"

"…it's about your father…"

"What about him? Where is he?" Scorpius inquired looking around the room as if expecting to see his dad standing somewhere. "Oh god. You guys are getting a divorce, aren't you?!"

His mother sighed, as if what she was about to say was sucking the very life out of her. "Scorpius…sweetie," She sighed again. I could see visible tears welling up in her soft blue eyes. "Your father passed away this Wednesday…."

My jaw dropped. The previously soft couch was suddenly starting to feel like pine needles against my bare skin. I looked over at Scorpius who shared the same shocked expression as I did. "How?" I finally asked breaking the silence. "I mean, you know. How did it happen?"

"Heart attack…"

"Heart Attack? HEART ATTACK?! But-but…they-they have THINGS for that! Couldn't you have gotten him to St. Mungo's? Even a muggle hospital would have been able to do something!!!"

"Sweetie, calm down! It was too late. We were too late! When we found him he was already…already….well already…-"

"Dead?" I supplied.

She nodded. "Look, there is nothing we can do now. What's happened, has happened….."

"When's the funeral?" Scorpius asked his head facing the floor.

"Monday,"

I had a sinking feeling we weren't going to be here for only a day.

"There is another matter that needs to be sorted out also." His mother looked directly at us. "The money your father left..."

"Did he have a will?" I asked intrigued.

Scorpius's mum shook her head. "No, he didn't."

"Then wouldn't it all automatically go to you?"

She nodded. "Yes…but I want you to have it."

My jaw dropped again for what seemed like the 50th time today. "Us?" I stuttered. "H-how much did he leave?"

"He left enough. Let's just put it that way." His mothers stared at us yet again. "Plus, I want you to have the house."

My eyes widened. "THE MANOR?!"

"Where are you going to live then?" Scorpius cried.

"I was thinking about moving some where out in the country. You know a small house, on the English countryside. Maybe take a house elf, or two along with me." She sighed. "It's just…this house is far too big for just one person to live in. I thought…with Rachel, and the new baby on the way," Her eyes fluttered down to my stomach. "I figured it would better to raise them here then that stuffy New York City flat."

"Mum, we're going to have to think about this for a while-"

"We are!?" I exclaimed giving Scorpius a look that meant _Are you fucking crazy!? _

"Yes! We are, Rose."

"I understand, it's quite a big step." His mother stood up. "I'll give you some time to talk about it."

One she had left the room I turned to Scorpius. "A house!" I exclaimed. "Not just a house, a fucking mansion! You can't possibly be thinking of turning this down, can you!? I mean you lived here before! Your entitled to this place!"

"Well, wow rose, wow. I'm glad to see you obviously CARE that my father just fucking DIED!" Scorpius spat angrily.

"Come on; don't tell me you didn't kinda expect SOMEONE to have died...Personally I was sorta hoping it would be your sister, but that's beside the point!" I groaned when he didn't reply. "Look, you don't just get a letter in the mail from someone you haven't actually spoken to in 3 years, and expect something happy to come out of it." There was about a minuet of silence.

"You really want this, don't you Rose?"

"Scorpius, I want YOU to want this," I took his hand in mine, kissing it gently. "I love you so much."

The blond look up; tear glistening in his grey eyes. "I love you too Rose."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, random, pointless cheesiness! xD But awe!! I just killed off Draco. :--( ha-ha You guys have no idea how close I was to killing off Ron. But NO! I changed it to Draco at the last second. Lol Anyway, it's probably better that way because of the whole money and manor situation they are in now. (I needed a way to get Rose and Scorpius out of that shit-hole NYC apartment.) Plus I can't kill off my favorite character….xD**

**REVIEW QUESTIONS!! (I now feel a primal need to do these after every chapter…)  
****1. Are you mad/happy/sad/devastated/angry/****ecstatic** /**excited/heartbroken/other that Draco died?  
2. ****Do you like Scorpius's mother? I'm still kinda iffy about her…  
3. ****Do you think Rose is pregnant with a girl or a boy?  
4. ****Would you be OK with a chapter (or part of a chapter) in Scorpius's POV? Just to mix it up a bit. **

**You all know by now that I'm a complete review whore, so review your little hearts out! As Always: Thank you for reading 20 whole chapters of this story! xD **


	21. Chapter 21

****Scorpius's POV!!!** **

I immediately knew something was different when I woke up. The bed was too comfortable, the pillows were too soft, and there was way too much light in the room. "Awe Merlin," I mumbled, as memories from the previous day flooded my head. "mhh what is it?" I heard the voice next to me ask. "Nothing, go back to sleep Rose." Glancing over at the old fashioned clock on the wall I sighed. 5_:02 Am_. Deciding not to even bother trying to go back to sleep, I got up and proceeded to walk down to get breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen I gasped. "Oh my god! Should I get a camera?! You? Awake before noon? Shocking!"

"Oh fuck off Scorpius!"

I laughed. "Ahh, couldn't get back to sleep I'm guessing?"

"I haven't slept in 3 days, you arse!"

"Gees, Aria! Relax for Christ sake!" I grabbed the pitcher of orange juice that was sitting in front of her, and poured some into a glass. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Since Thursday," She replied less then happily. "Soooo…You're gonna live in the manor from now on, huh?" She asked quickly changing the subject as she shoved some food into her mouth.

"We still haven't completely decided. I mean what about you? You know, technically, you're entitled to it also…"

Aria shook her head flipping a piece of waist-length golden blond hair away from her breakfast plate. "Nah, I've already got a house."

"What!" I exclaimed. I shook my head. "Great! Now I'm really depressed….my baby sister has a house, and I don't! Pitiful."

"Well it's not really mine per-say, but I still live in it…"

"If it's not 'really yours' then whose is it? Some random guy your screwing around wi-"

"Excuse me!" Aria cried putting down a forkful of pancakes. "You know Scor-puke-us, contrary to popular belief, I'm not actually a compete slutty, hoe-bag, whore! Alright!"

"Scor-puke-us, huh?" I laughed taking another sip of orange juice. "You haven't called me that since you were 14."

"Yeah, and you deserved it then just like you deserved it now!"

"Alright, alright, fine. Just tell me one thing…"

"What?"

"Who is this mysterious person you are supposedly living with?"

"Who said I was living with anyone!?"

"The tone of your voice made it quite obvious…plus the fact you can't stop playing with your hair….plus how you just got all tense right now."

"But-"

"Aria, I went to law school. You're not fooling me…"

She rolled her blue eyes. "Ug! You know I fucking hate lawyers!"

"Yeah, join the club. So who is it?"

"My boyfriend! We've been going out for almost 3 years, okay! Happy?"

"Well isn't that's descriptive! Your boyfriend….Does this 'boyfriend' have a name?"

"You don't know him."

"You're lying."

"You're an arsehole! And I am not lying!"

"Aria, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to tell your lying…" I sighed. "Why won't you tell me? I told you when Rose and I started going out!"

"That's because any possible secret you could have had was already announced to the entire goddamn school through a bloody e-mail!"

"Just tell me!" I cried not understand why this question was so hard.

"Fine! I'll tell you! It's James. James mother-fucking Potter! Are you happy now?! Are you!? Are you really!?"

"James potter? Yeah, your going out with my cousin-in-law!" I laughed. "No come on, seriously, who is it?" My sister gave me the most evil 'I hate you' glare ever known to mankind. "Oh…so THIS is why dad had a heart attack! It all makes sense now….."

"Oh you fucking prick! For your information, he didn't even know! Neither does mum, and I'm trying to keep it that way, thank you very much!!!" Aria spat. "If anyone is responsible for dad dieing it you!! You're the one who broke mum and dad's heart!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, it is actually! Their only son….leaving for America after Hogwarts!? To go to collage? With a half-blood nonetheless! Then- then-then BARELY even coming around for the holidays? Oh, and lets not forget the lovely grandchild they didn't even KNOW about!! Please, you have no idea what it was like…you're not the one who had to live in this fucking overly big, empty, house for 4 years after YOU left…"

I didn't reply, considering I knew most of it was true.

"You know, they say blood is thicker then water…but I guess, that never really was the case for you."

"Well you know, sometime blood can leave a pretty bad taste in your mouth." I muttered not looking up.

"Especially ours…" Aria sighed. There was a long silence that filled the room.

"Sooooo…..James Potter, eh!?" I finally said cracking a tiny smile.

"Yes. What about him?"

"I just can't see it. He's too old."

"Excuse me? He's only 28; I'm 24, its not some immortal sin to date someone 4 years older then you."

"He's still a Potter! Think about it. Our kids would be like super-cousins."

"Riiigghhht! Like I'm ever gonna squeeze a screaming watermelon-sized-life form out of MY vagina!" My sister rolled her eyes smiling. "On the subject of squeezing…I think I'm gonna try and squeeze in a few more hours of sleep before I have to go to work."

"On a Sunday!?"

"Oh, you have no idea!!" My sister laughed before walking out of the kitchen.

I sat alone in the eerily quiet kitchen for the next 5 minuets, thoughts racing through my mind. I should have listened to Rose from the very start. It wasn't right of me to stay in America for so long with out any contact with the people who flipping raised me. It was just a plain cruel thing to do to my parents. Rose is right. Living here would not only be better for Rachel, and the new baby…but it would be better for us. Both of us. At least I hope so. "Hey sweetie." I spun my head around to see the redhead who had just wrapped her arms around my stomach.

"Hey," She sighed, sitting down on the stool next to me.

"You're looking very beautiful this morning." I smiled sincerely, kissing Rose on the cheek.

"I look like a cow just stepped on my face….Beautiful isn't exactly the word I would use." She said gathering all her hair up in her hands and quickly putting it into a messy bun on top of her head. "Speaking of beautiful, though, your sister has turned into quite the little hottie, huh?"

"I wouldn't know…she's my sister."

"Yeah well, now, I hate her even more."

I chuckled. "You get so jealous of people you shouldn't even be jealous of, Rose."

"Probably," She smiled.

"You'll never guess who she is 'dating' though."

"Satan? The devil? A reincarnated Hitler?" She guessed.

I rolled my eyes. "Never in my life have I understood why you and my sister have never gotten along, but no. She's going out with James Potter-"

Rose burst out laughing before even letting me finish. "Oh, yeah and I'm going out with Britney Spears's son! Pshhhhh, right! Funny Scorp!"

"I'm not kidding!"

"Okay, sure, sure your not. Look, I'm gonna to go check on Rachel-"

"Wait!" I cried. "I need to talk with you about something!"

"Ok, but please spare me the gory details of your sisters apparent love life."

"Fine, just listen. I've been thinking about this whole money situation."

"And?"

"And I think we should do it...."

* * *

**A/N: I really have nothing to say… shocking. Plus I can't think of a single review question. *sighs* Oh well. Thanks for reading, and please review anyway! xD **


	22. Chapter 22

****11 Years Later**  
Age: 38**

"Mum…I've wanted to tell you this for 38 years, and I figure now is a pretty good time….You're an absolutely atrocious cook!" I spat removing the previously damp rag from the completely scorched black ham. "I told you we should have let the house elf's do it."

"Oh, and you don't think they deserve Christmas off also?!?"

"Yes, but I don't think my kitchen deserved to be practically set on fire either!" I cried sighing loudly and putting my hands up to my head.

"Look on the bright side Rose; we've still got the salad!!"

"Yeah right Sarah, that's definitely gonna feed over 50 people!" I jumped a little when I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it."

"Breath, Rose, Breathe!" I heard Sarah say as she followed close behind me while we both walked out of the kitchen and up to the front door.

"Umm, Hello….?" I said opening the rather large front door. A short stocky woman, holding an ungodly amount of Pizza's, grimaced back at up. Hearing footsteps behind me I spun around.

"What did you both do!?" I cried moving aside so the two teenagers could grab the large boxes of pizzas. _Since when are there pizza places open on Christmas?!_ "And what the hell do you think your wearing young lady?!"

"Well, the kitchen started smelling like burnt death, so we figured we'd better have a plan B." The older raven haired girl replied before walking away.

"You don't like my outfit!?"

"Rachel, you look like a 13 year old prostitute! Go upstairs and change, right now!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"But Anne said-"

"I don't care what Anne said, I'm saying go upstairs and change right now."

"Uh!! Fine!" Exclaimed the 13 year old, flipping a piece of straightened reddish-blonde hair away from her overly made up face before proceeding to run upstairs.

Rolling my eyes I turned to Sarah. "Remind me to thank you for getting your 16 year old that outfit."

"Hey don't blame me!" The blonde cried defensively taking the last few boxes of pizzas. "Al spoils the poor girl rotten!"

I couldn't help but smile. "That's some great parenting right there Sarah!" Turning back around to face the woman who was still standing outside the front door, I apologized. "Sorry, about that! How much do I owe you?"

"Rose Weasley?! Is-is that you?" The woman cried not answering my question. "I-its me! Rose, it's me! Remember?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Uhhh," I said. The woman did a look a bit familiar, yet I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I glanced at the top left hand corner of her shirt. It read 'Walters Wizarding Pizza Palace' in stitched writing. Above that was a small red nametag that read 'Lucy Williams'. My eyes widened. "LUCY?!"

"Rose, oh it's been to long!!" Lucy (who was apparently the same Lucy slut-faced hoe bag I went to school with) wrapped her arms around me. "Wow! My gosh! I can't believe it. I-I mean, you look amazing!"

"You look," I paused really looking at her for the first time. I'll be honest. She looked OLD. As in OLD-OLD. Old enough that she looked like she could be my own mother. Her previously thin small frame was replaced with that of one that looked overweight and round. Her hair, though still dark brown, was obviously graying, making her look even older. The pretty face I remembered back from Hogwarts was now wrinkled, puffy, and saggy from stress, and possibly other things. "You, you look good!" I lied, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Thanks!" She gushed. "Good god, girl! Your house is so gorgeous!"

"Thanks," I laughed. "We've been living here for about 11 years now."

"You and Scorpius?"

I nodded. "You married?"

"I was. 6 times actually. But you know that story….They cheated…came out of the closet…stole all my money and ran off with my mother…Well anyway, yeah. Still looking for Mr. Right!" She smiled reveling a few missing front teeth. "How many kids do you have?"

"Oh, uhh three." I replied nervously. "You?"

"1, but she lives with my ex-husband. Sean Finnigan? You remember him? Well, we got married straight after Hogwarts, and I had Britney 3 years later."

"Why did you get divorced?" I asked crossing my arms, really not caring what the answer to my question was.

"I cheated on him with his dad….horrid mistake really. Didn't go over well in court, that's for sure. Anyway after I gave Birth to Britney I had to get an emergency hysterectomy and, well that disabled for have anymore children…Pity I always wanted three."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" _Not really. You deserved it, you heartless, fat, ugly skank-bitch. It's called Karma! Okay. That was mean... _"You really didn't deserve that Hun."

She sighed. "I know. I didn't, did I?!"

_Wow, still as modest as ever, I see. _"Uhh, well, ummm the pizza…how much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house." She smiled, turned around, and began walking away. "See ya!" Lucy call over her shoulder.

_Wow….That was…uhh...not normal...? _I thought as I shut the front door, and walked into the overly populated family room.

"Mum, Abby took the last piece of cheese pizza!" I looked down to see the small blond boy tugging on my skirt.

"Abby give Draco a piece of pizza, you have four and I highly doubt you will eat them all."

"Mum, the kids to darn slow! Its first come, first serve! Ya know? You snooze you loose! He's gotta learn the rules of the family!" The redhead tipped her head back as she shoved a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"Abigail!" I said in a warning tone. "He's 5; give him a piece of pizza."

Rolling her blue eyes, she plopped the smallest piece of greasy cheese pizza down on the 5 year olds plate. "Happy, now?" The 11 year old asked.

"Very." I smiled sweetly turning around. "Christina you look a tad disheveled!" I laughed putting my hand on the older woman's shoulder. She jumped a little.

"Your family.....is HUGE!"

"I know!" I said. "Aren't you glad I invited you to spend Christmas eating fattening food, and hanging out with people you don't even know!?"

"Oh, yeah!" She laughed. "Just please explain who some of these people are! I keep getting really weird looks from everyone and its starting to worry me..."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, this might take while. Standing over there," I pointed. "That's Hugo, my brother, and his wife Bella talking to my parents. Standing next to them," I pointed again. "Is James, my cousin, and his wife who is also my sister-in-law, talking to Lily, my other cousin, and her husband Robert Zabini. Now the short black haired teenager standing next to James is his daughter from his pervious marriage. The identical blond twin boys are his and Aria's. Lily and Robert also have two kids, a girl and a boy. " I took a deep breathe. "Behind them is Sarah, Albus, and their 4 kids, Anne, Sam, Padara, and Jarreth. Then we have the auburn-haired girl, Jane, standing with her nephew Matt, who is also Hugo and Bella's son-" I paused. "Um…Are you getting any of this?"

"No, not really…" Christina laughed shaking her head. "In all honesty my ex-husbands drunken asshole of a family was a little easier to understand then yours."

"Well I couldn't let the woman who helped me publish my first book spend Christmas all alone, now could I?"

"Ahhh, Rose Weasley. World renounced author, and kind hearted soul!"

"Oh yes, because I'm just SUCH a famous author!" I smiled. "Riiigghhht."

"You know that book of yours was almost made into a movie!"

"ALMOST! Almost, Christina, but it wasn't." I sighed. "Everything will work out for the best though, I know it will."

"It always does."

"It always has." I sighed. "You know I look back, and think about my life sometimes. All the things that have happened. All the things that have yet to happen. All the things I thought were curses that actually turned into miracles." I looked at Rachel and smiled. "All the things that wouldn't be in my life if it wasn't for specific events. All the times I've been so angry, and so scared. I can look back on most of those things today and know it was all so irrelevant, all so unimportant." I laughed. "You know, they say everything in life happens for a reason….and it does Christina…it really does...."

_~fin~ (like, legit this time...) _

* * *

**This A/N is going to be overly long so bear with me here...... I'll break it down in separate points, so it's not so confusing. **

**1. YAY! I finished this before my 15th birthday!! (Only 12 more days...xD) I'm kinda happy and sad at the same time. Happy because now I can move onto other fics, and sad because I'm gonna miss this one. :-( Anyway, I really didn't like this chapter. (ha-ha Its the last chapter, and I don't like it....probably a bad thing.) But yeah, it was super annoying and hard to write. **

****

2. What happened to Lucy....xD I actually smiled the entire time while I was writing about her. On the one hand I feel bad for her, you know? But still...Karma is a bitch. lol What do you guys think?

3. Awww, Rose's 3rd Birthday is in 18 days!! (See 1st chapter for reference, if you didn't get that...)

4. I know I left a CRAP load out, but that was pretty much my intention. I want you guys to use your imagination with most of the stuff. xD

5. FAMILY TREE TIME! (Although this isn't going to resemble a tree in the slightest) I know it was probably confusing to understand in the chapter, so I'll just pretty much spell it out for you now. (I'm only gonna say the ages of the kids if it was mentioned in the chapter(s))

**Rose-Scorpius  
3 Children; 2 girls, 1 boy. Draco(5), Abigail(11), Rachel(13)**

**Albus-Sarah  
4 children; 2 girls, 2 boys. Anne(16), Sam, Padara, Jarreth. **

**Hugo-Bella  
1 know child. Matthew (21). **

**James-Aria  
3 children; 1 girl from James's previous marriage, (you can make up the reason of why they got divorced) and twin boys. **

**Lily-Robert Zabini  
2 children; 1 boy and 1 girl. **

**You can use your imagination for everyone else xD **

**6. My Grammatical skills=Crap. Sorry I thought it needed to be said again. haha****  
7. I actually started reading this story over again and I realized how overly American Rose sounds through this entire thing....oh well. I felt****that needed to be said also for some reason.  
7. Please...just humor me for 5 seconds and leave a review. lol (come on! its the last chapter xD)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR ****READING****!!! :--) **

**P.S. "Offical" Blue eyed blogger poster ;) (Witness what happens when I'm bored and start using photoshop...)  
Don't ask....  
http :// i80 .photobucket .com/albums/j200/firefairydog411/bebcopy .gif**


End file.
